


Just For A While, Okay?

by SoldierPrincess



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alicia tries to conceal her feelings but fails several times ofc, Elyza is badass and flirty as fuck, F/F, I couldn't help myself sorry lmao, This is a major feel-good story tbh, lexark, this is pretty humorous and fluffy, you will smile I can promise you that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia opens the door to an Australian girl named Elyza seeking refuge from the walkers. She lets her in but has to keep her hidden from the rest of the family, since they wouldn't allow any more people in the house for now. </p><p>After spending some time together Alicia and Elyza start feeling like they have known each other for an eternity, and think that maybe they met in another time. This is the start of a heated relationship that develops fast, since they both have nothing to lose.</p><p>Lots and lots of sexual tension, my bad puns, and of course, a whole lot of smut.</p><p>Edit from 24 Nov 2016 since this account is basically abandoned and inactive:<br/>Recently changed my username here from my old one because I use the same one everywhere else and a simple google search on my internet alias or my name would bring anyone straight to this page (lmao) I also don't really post here anymore so don't wait for any updates, but I didn't just want to delete everything since people are still reading... (I might just make a glorious comeback one day... who knows)<br/>Anyway, good day to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Moment I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew I was gonna cave for Elyza Lex. Don't worry, she's written as the gun-wielding Austrailan badass she deserves to be.

Alicia walked to the kitchen of the house to see if there was something to eat, she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything the entire day, she had been too busy with trying to read a book she had found in her newly assigned bedroom without zoning out every two seconds. She figured she just had too much on her mind for now.

Just as she grabbed a banana from the bowl on the kitchen island she heard a knock on the front door and jumped. She put the banana down carefully and pulled a knife from the stand next to the sink before gripping it hard and walking towards the door carefully. She heard Nick’s voice from his room.

“Alicia? Was that you?”

Alicia swallowed. “No, it wasn't. Be quiet.”

She heard steps coming her way and when Nick entered the hallway she quickly put her hand up to signal for him to stay silent. Nick stopped walking and backed away from the door cautiously.

He whispered. “Alicia, don't. It could be anyone.”

“That's why I'm opening the door.” She sassed back as she slowly pulled the handle down and opened the door outwards while raising her knife in warning. 

The blonde girl standing outside jumped back immediately and raised both her hands to show that she didn't mean any harm.

“Woah. Okay, okay.” She said in a cute Australian accent as she backed away a few steps.

Alicia relaxed and lowered her right hand and the knife to her hip. The girl looked relieved. She recognized this girl from when they went scavenging a few days ago, she had been walking down the street but was too far away to talk to.

“I recognize you. Who are you?” Alicia asked, still slightly alarmed by the sudden invasion. Nick was now standing behind her, observing carefully.

“Hey, I'm Elyza. I came here looking for refuge, there's a hoard of dead people a few miles west.” She had now dropped her hands and was seemingly calm about the whole situation again. Alicia was slightly shocked by how deep and gravelly her voice was for such a small and pretty girl.

She turned her head back slightly, establishing dominance as she twirled the knife between her fingers with ease. “I'm Alicia. Are you alone?” She asked coldly as she stared down the girl, never breaking eye contact. 

“Yes. Are you?” She asked as she raised both of her eyebrows.

“We're a few. This is my brother, Nick.” Alicia said as she motioned with her left hand towards Nick without looking.

“Nice to meet you, Nick. I'm sorry to invade like this, but could you perhaps hold one more person, just for a while?” Elyza almost looked like she was pleading, and although Alicia's guard was still up she considered the idea.  
“First you will need to answer some questions. And I will be the one to ask these questions, not anyone else in this house. Nick, leave us.” 

Nick looked slightly offended but got a serious glare from Alicia and left to go back to his room, he did not have the energy to put up a fight right now. When they were alone Alicia gestured for Elyza to come in, and she thanked her before stepping inside.

“Wow, this is quite the mansion. How did you come across a place like this?” She said as she removed her severely ripped leather jacket and threw it on the floor carelessly. Alicia looked down on the jacket and rolled her eyes before closing the door. 

“We have some contacts. Now, sit.” Alicia walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair before sitting down on another one herself. Elyza looked thankful and sat down cheerfully. 

“We're the rest of your gang?” She asked as she put her elbows on the table and supported her head.

“Outside, by the beach.” Alicia scanned Elyza’s face and noticed her striking blue eyes and surprisingly long eyelashes to go with them. “My first question, where are you from?”

Elyza smiled. “Just a few blocks from here. When this entire “thing” started my parents were still in Australia, so I was all alone here for a few weeks before the dead decided they wanted my house for themselves.” 

Alicia blinked, wanting her to elaborate.

“Then, I scavenged the neighborhood for supplies and slept at random houses. I didn't meet a lot of people. Or, well, a lot of living people.” Elyza smiled at her own joke and Alicia couldn't help but admire how lighthearted she seemed to be even though the world had gone to shit.

“Okay. Second question. Have you killed a dead person before?”

Elyza reached behind her and pulled a gun out from the side of her jeans. She let it slide across the table and it stopped right in front of Alicia. Alicia looked up at her from the weapon and opened her mouth slightly.

“I'll be great muscle for you if you need it.” She answered with a smirk directed right towards Alicia, who pushed the gun back to her as she caught it with skill. She gripped it and shoved it back in her pocket.

“My last question. Are you sure you won't cause us any unnecessary trouble?”

“Yes… Unless you want me to.” She added emphasis on the last part and was still smiling at Alicia, who swallowed before clearing her throat and standing up, pushing the chair back with her legs. 

Alicia moved her head to the side to tell Elyza to stand up as well. She did as she was told and pushed herself up by gripping the table with both hands and standing up. 

Alicia decided that this girl wasn't going to be much trouble to keep, she seemed nice. And she was pretty good looking too.  
“Great. You are welcome to stay here as a guest for as long as you want.”

“What about the rest of your people, don't they get a say in this matter too?” Elyza asked.

“They don't have to. I make the rules in these parts.” She said as she put a hand on her hip and watched Nick come out of his room again. He looked just as dazed as usual.

“Uh, Alicia, I don't think the adults will be too pleased with this. They have specifically told us that we won't welcome any more people, no exceptions.” He added as Alicia just rolled her eyes and sighed.

“The adults won't be a problem. Because they don't have to know about it.” 

Nick got a concerned expression on his face before Alicia turned her head to Elyza, smiling.

“You're staying in my room. But you have to be quiet when the others are in the house. And no strolling about either.”

“Got it, boss.” Elyza said as she took a second look around the house and stopped at Nick. He looked at Alicia hopelessly. 

“Why do you always have to seek out trouble?” He said defeated.

“You're one to talk.” Alicia answered back and Nick shut his mouth and returned to his room once again while sighing deeply.

Alicia turned back to Elyza and licked her lips before speaking. “My room is this way, follow me.” 

Elyza hurried after through the kitchen and a small hallway with a few marked doors, one marked “Alicia”. Alicia stopped in front of it, opened the door and held it open for Elyza as she turned on the lights. The room wasn't too small, and it was decorated with bookshelves and an entire wall with video games, computer screens and a gigantic TV. But the thing that caught her eye mostly, was the double bed. It was the biggest bed she had seen since the apocalypse, and she couldn't wait to fall asleep in it feeling like royalty. She made her way over to it and threw herself down on it with a thud. 

“Mmmhh… Yes…” She groaned pleased as she rolled around on the soft covers. All the beds she had slept on before had been lumpy and hard. Alicia stood next to the wall and leaned on it as she watched Elyza make herself comfortable, it was an incredible sight paired with the sounds she was making at the same time. 

“Ohh… This is heaven…” She said as she finally settled for a position on her back and closed her eyes while smiling. She then opened her eyes again and turned her head to Alicia standing by the wall. “Why don't you join me?” She said as she turned her head back again and smiled even wider. “I could fall asleep right now, it is pretty late after all.”

Alicia couldn't argue with that, the clock on her wall told her it was 00:56. So she pulled her sweater off while locking the door to make sure nobody would enter unannounced during the night. She turned off the lights. She was now wearing just a skirt and a tank top, she hadn't bothered wearing a bra today since her sweater was so thick anyways. She made her way over to the bed where Elyza was now taking off her jeans and crawling underneath the covers, sighing deeply with relief. “Thanks again, I don't know where I would be right now without you. Probably dead.” 

Alicia thought the girl’s sense of humor was a little dark, but she could get used to it. She laughed along with Elyza anyway. She got underneath the covers and relaxed her entire body into the bed. Just then she heard the others coming inside the house, and was happy they had all made it back safely. She heard chatter for a while before it all went silent for apparently no reason.

She listened carefully and could overhear a light voice asking, “Who's jacket is that?” It was Ofelia. Alicia's heart caught in her chest and she basically heaved herself out of bed and ran towards the door. 

“Mrphh… Leave it.” She heard muffled from the bed, but she couldn't let this one slide. She turned on the lights and unlocked the door. Elyza groaned and buried her face in the covers, blinded by the sudden light.

“Uh, Ofelia? The jacket is mine, you can't have it.” She said as she exited the bedroom and headed out the hall. She was stopped by Nick who was running toward her room and they both exchanged a few panicked looks and whispers before Ofelia joined them, holding the leather jacket. “Oh, thank you. I must have forgotten it in the hall.” She said in an attempt to cover up without sounding too nervous. 

Ofelia gave her a suspicious look but then handed it over to her. “Goodnight, then!” Alicia said as she hurried back to her bedroom and closed the door hastily. She leaned against it and sighed as she looked at the jacket in her hand.

“Turn off the lights…” She heard Elyza say from the bed, completely covered. 

“I decide when the lights are off. This is my room.” She said as she threw the jacket down on the floor of her bedroom and shut the lights off. She walked over to the bed again and laid down the same way she did before.

“Don't think you can order me around when you're the guest and I'm the host.” She said as she breathed out and closed her eyes, preparing for sleep. 

Just as she was drifting off, she felt something warm on her neck, it was Elyza. She opened her eyes and saw that Elyza had scooted over to her and was now cuddled up underneath her chin, resting her head on her chest. She then continued to throw an arm across Alicia's stomach, and Alicia was breathless. She let the comfort of the smaller girl make her fall asleep faster, and she was gone in a matter of seconds.

-

When she woke up the next morning she and Elyza had switched positions, and now she was the one cuddled up on the other’s chest. When she realized what she was doing she tried to pull away, but Elyza had her own arms wrapped around her, and she couldn't move. She tried pushing Elyza's arm off of her, but it was heavier than it looked since she was still exhausted from sleeping. She finally gave up and exhaled, making Elyza wake up when she felt the warm air blowing on her collarbone.

“Eww, what…” Elyza said groggily as she removed her arm and moved away quickly. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were laying there.” She said as she laughed and leaned back into the bed again. 

Alicia yawned and rubbed her eyes. “You were holding me so tight that I couldn't move.” She said as she yawned a second time. “I had to do something.” Even in the morning she had her attitude as usual.

Elyza just laughed again and moved in closer, she was now laying only inches away from Alicia. Alicia was paralyzed, this girl was absolutely stunning. 

“Did you enjoy it?” She asked huskily and her face showed nothing but seduction. Alicia had no idea how to respond, so she just laid there. Elyza smiled and pushed herself up on the bed and positioned herself on top of Alicia. It all happened so fast that Alicia couldn't stop it if she tried. Which she didn't. All she could see was the blonde’s face staring down on her with dark eyes.

“I asked you a question, honey.” She continued as she started playing with Alicia's brown curls that were laying on the pillow. When she saw Alicia's face she smiled victoriously and brought her left hand up to Alicia's chin, holding it up gently underneath and bringing their faces closer. “Did you forget how to speak suddenly?” She said almost in a whisper.

Alicia swallowed and opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but couldn't come up with anything that would help her case. Elyza laughed again and leaned in further, but just as their lips were about to meet she turned her head slightly and kissed Alicia on the cheek instead. Alicia's heartbeat increased incredibly fast and she could swear she blacked out for a second before she felt Elyza push herself off of her waist. She opened her eyes and watched Elyza jumping off the bed and bending over to pick up her ripped jeans from the floor. Alicia quickly averted her eyes and exhaled deeply as she looked up at the ceiling.

What the hell was that? Did she just imagine the last 5 minutes or was all of that actually real?  
She had only known this girl for a maximum of 10 hours and she was already thinking only of what could've happened if Elyza had decided to kiss her for real instead. God, what was she doing?

“Hey, where is my jacket?” Elyza's voice broke the silence and Alicia turned her head and watched her overlooking the floor of the bedroom aimlessly. She cleared her throat before speaking to make sure her voice would sound clear and confident as always.

“Uh, I'm not sure.” She nervously said as she ran a hand through her hair trying to get herself together. Alicia decided that it would be too awkward to stay in bed, so she hesitantly uncovered herself and sat on the edge with her feet on the floor. She scanned the floor for the leather jacket but didn't spot it anywhere. Neither did Elyza. Just as Alicia was about to stand up she heard footsteps coming from the hallway outside of the bedroom. 

“Alicia, are you coming or not?” It was Ofelia again. Alicia had no idea what she was talking about.

“Coming where?” She said shocked as she motioned for Elyza to hide somewhere. The footsteps advanced quickly and Alicia looked at Elyza with panic since she didn't seem to be trying to hide herself. Elyza just smiled before walking towards the bed and crawling underneath the covers behind Alicia, completely covering herself behind Alicia’s back where she was sitting on the edge. It was remarkable how easy she could make herself invisible.

Alicia heard the doorknob turning and she adjusted her position to seem more natural, and to hide more of Elyza’s body behind her.

“Did you forget already? We're going for a walk to search for some shampoo.” Ofelia said as she entered the room and Alicia gulped. 

“I didn't think about that. Yeah, I'll be out soon, I just have to get dressed first.” Alicia answered as calmly as she could manage. Just as Ofelia nodded and was on her way out of the room Alicia felt a poke at her side and jerked away by reflex. Ofelia stopped moving and looked at her confusedly.

“Are you okay?” She asked as Alicia felt a second poke on her other side but tried to stay still this time. She could hear a light giggle from behind her, Elyza was very pleased with herself.

“Uh, y-yes, I'm fine. I'll join you in a few minutes.” She managed to say and Ofelia hesitantly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Alicia quickly jumped off of the bed and ripped away the covers to see Elyza smirking there.

“What the hell!? What if she saw you?” She blasted but went silent when she realized Ofelia couldn't have come very far and might hear her if she was too loud. 

“Relax, hot stuff. I was just teasing you.” Elyza defended as she sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. She suddenly lit up when she saw something behind Alicia.

“My jacket!” She said as she got off the bed and rushed over to the door to pick up her jacket from the floor. Alicia was pissed, and walked over to Elyza to snatch the jacket from her hands. “Hey! What do you think you're doing?” Elyza said as Alicia was putting on the jacket on her own body and checking the fit. A little loose, but wearable.

“This is my jacket now. I have to go, and you're gonna stay in here until I get back.” 

Alicia pushed Elyza lightly to the side before stepping out of the door and hurrying after Ofelia down the hall. Elyza just smiled to herself and shook her head amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character is the best thing... I can't wait to continue exploring her personality and backstory. This is officially the best coping mechanism a fandom has ever come up with omg


	2. I Knew You Were Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia returns from her walk to find her bedroom empty, and Elyza nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, we found like five different kinds of shampoo, and a really fucking expensive hair mask. Do you want to-“ 

Alicia stopped dead in her tracks after opening the door to her bedroom, staring blankly. Elyza was nowhere to be seen, she had left. Alicia walked into her room and looked around to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere as a lame attempt at a prank or something.

“Elyza? Are you here?” She asked while checking behind the bed, but she wasn't in the room. Alicia ran out of her room and looked around the entire house, starting with the kitchen. She wasn't there, and she wasn't in the living room either.

Alicia sighed and continued looking around the house, being stopped by Travis as she was searching the bathroom.

“What are you looking for?” He asked as he put a newly acquired roll of toilet paper down on the floor. Alicia stopped looking and went through all of the possible hiding places in her head. 

“Oh, just my phone. I think I left it somewhere around here.” The lie rolled off of her tongue with ease, she had gotten used to needing excuses like this often.

“I can help you look, it's probably in the kitchen or in the-“

“No thanks, I got it.” Alicia interrupted quickly, she couldn't risk Travis finding out about her unwelcome guest. She exited the bathroom and did her best to ignore Travis’ questioning look.

-

Alicia walked around the corner of the house, and saw the sun reflecting over the beautiful shore ahead. She turned her head and noticed someone standing leaning against the wall of the house, there she was.

Alicia exhaled and walked over to Elyza to ask her what the hell she was doing outside of the house, or even outside of her room. When she got closer she saw that she was holding something close to her mouth, and then removed it to breathe out a cloud of smoke. 

“Are you smoking?” She asked when she stopped a few feet away from Elyza to avoid breathing in the toxic air. Elyza dropped the cigarette on the ground and turned her body away from the wall before stepping on the cig with her heel, crushing it into the ground.

“Yeah, do you want one? I found a gigantic stash at some addict’s place a few days ago.” She said as she reached into her jeans’ back pocket and took out a half-full pack.

Alicia grimaced and pushed Elyza’s hand away from her. “That's disgusting. Don't you think it would be the tiniest bit ironic if you die of cardiovascular disease when the dead are literally eating us alive?” 

Elyza looked impressed. She smirked and reached her arm back to throw the packet of cigarettes into the ocean, the distance she could fling it was remarkable. “Okay then. I'll stop, if only for you Buttercup.” 

Alicia scoffed. “Don't call me ‘Buttercup’” she said coldly. “By the way, why aren't you inside? If you get caught you're on your own again.”

“Then let's hope I won't get caught.” Elyza responded before walking past Alicia, stroking her arm with her hand and stopping by her side to inspect her outfit. She straightened out her own leather jacket on Alicia and patted it down by the shoulders as Alicia froze under the touch. Elyza stepped back and smiled. “Keep the jacket. It suits you.” She said in a low voice before passing Alicia and disappearing around the corner. Alicia looked back as she heard Elyza opening the door and entering the house again. 

She caught her own reflection in the window of the house, and overlooked herself while straightening her back. Elyza's jacket did look good on her.

-

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table reading a gossip magazine while drinking a cup of coffee. She looked a little tense as always.

“Hey mom. What are you doing?” She asked as she sat down opposite her in one of the chairs around the table. Madison looked up from the paper and gave her half a smile. 

“Nothing. I just needed my caffeine fix in order to start the day off on the right foot. I heard you and Ofelia found some shampoo for the shower this morning?” She said as she looked back down, flipping a few pages of the magazine. 

“Uh yeah, we did. It's gonna be nice to finally be able to wash two weeks of dirt out of my hair.”

“Yeah, about that…” Madison started and Alicia could just feel the bad news she was about to drop on her. “Something is up with the hot water. I don't think we have that many showers left before it runs out completely. After that we will have to wash ourselves in the ocean or take our showers cold.” 

Alicia groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands. She could not manage a lifetime of bathing in saltwater.

“That's the apocalypse for you.” Madison continued as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Why do these kind of things always happen to me, of all people?” Alicia complained as she looked up at her mom pleadingly.

“Well technically it's happening to the whole neighborhood. Even though we're probably the only people living here at the moment.” Madison got tired of the cheap magazine and shut it while looking up at Alicia. “Where'd you find that jacket? It looks pretty damaged.”

Alicia looked down on her chest and adjusted the leather jacket. “Yeah, uh, I found it in some girl’s bedroom. It is pretty worn out isn't it?” She said with a giggle while checking the several ripped holes in the material. “Anyway…” Alicia stood up from her chair and turned around. “I need to shower while I still have the chance. See ya.” She said as she went back into the hall and headed for her bedroom.

Alicia opened the door to Ofelia’s room on her way, and quickly took one of the shampoo bottles as well as the hair mask from the table next to the door. “I'm gonna use these, I'll save half of the conditioner for you.” She said hurriedly before exiting her room again.

“Gracias.” Alicia heard Ofelia say from where she was sitting on her bed when she walked down the hall.

“De nada.” She answered and pushed down the handle to her own bedroom with her right elbow, hands full. When she entered, side stepping, Elyza was sitting on the windowsill and looking out of the window thoughtfully. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower, I just need to get a fresh change of clothes from the wardrobe. What are you doing?” Alicia walked over to the wardrobe and threw the two bottles of hair product on the bed before opening the doors.

“I'm thinking.” She answered in a monotone voice.

“About what?” 

“Aren't you a nosy one, Buttercup?” Elyza said as she jumped off of the windowsill and walked over to the closet, standing just a little too close to Alicia for her to concentrate properly. Alicia swallowed and continued browsing the closet for a t-shirt to go with the leggings she chose. Elyza looked into the wardrobe and pointed at the bottom shelf. “What's that?” She asked as she picked up the baseball bat from the shelf with a firm grip, almost hitting Alicia in the face.

“That's my weapon of choice.” Alicia said with faked confidence as she chose a shirt and went to sit down on the bed, followed by Elyza who was inspecting the bat. 

“So, how do use it? Do you just whack someone in the head and hope for the best?” Elyza asked with a laugh as she tried swinging the bat around, not impressed. She saw Alicia's face and put the bat down in her lap. “… You've never used it, have you?” She asked as Alicia shook her head and smiled.

“I've never had to.” She answered sincerely as she fiddled with the fabric in her hands. Elyza reached into her back pocket and pulled out her gun, put it in her lap along with the bat and then reached into her other pocket, where she had a second gun. She handed the second gun over to Alicia and got a confused look.

“Take it. I only keep it for emergency cases.” She said as Alicia hesitantly took the gun from Elyza, and tried to ignore the brief contact their hands made.

“But I don't know how to shoot.” She said as she inspected the weapon in her hands, keeping her fingers as far away from the trigger as she could. 

“I can teach you.” Elyza offered as she held her own gun and twirled it around in a circle with her fingers, making Alicia lean back with caution. 

“Are you left handed?” Alicia asked as she followed the motions of the gun with her eyes.

“You're just figuring that out now?” Elyza said with a laugh before putting the gun down on the bed. Just then they heard a knock on the door and both froze.

Alicia figured if they both kept still they wouldn't be heard from the outside, and Alicia could talk to this person without them finding out about Elyza sitting right next to her.

“… Uh, hello?” Alicia said quietly and mouthed to Elyza, “don't move.”

“Who are you talking to?” The person said from behind the door, it was Travis. Alicia went through a couple of possible answers in her head before picking the usual.

“Nobody.” 

Travis didn't seem to believe this answer very much, and opened the door and entered against Alicia's will. When the door was completely open he just stood and stared with a priceless expression. Elyza stood up from the bed and subtly covered the gun with the covers, making Alicia do the same with her own. The silence was physically painful.

“Um, hi. I'm Elyza.” She said before reaching her hand out in greeting. Travis looked from her to Alicia and narrowed his eyes. Busted.

“Alicia, what is this? I told you, no more people. How long has she been here?”

Alicia opened her mouth to try to explain, but Elyza did so instead.

“Only two days. I promise you I won't be any trouble. Please, I just need somewhere to stay for a couple of weeks.” Elyza said overly politely and put a hand on her chest. Travis exhaled and looked out into the hall, where the rest of the family had now gathered curiously to see what was going on. He turned back to Elyza and considered.

“Only for a while, okay?” He said as everyone slowly entered the room to inspect their new ally more closely. Elyza looked very thankful and looked at everyone in the room.

“Thank you.” She said, but Travis still looked displeased. He sighed deeply and looked to Alicia on the bed again before pointing at her warningly. 

“You and me are gonna have a serious talk later.” He said and got an embarrassed look from Alicia, and a mocking laugh from Nick. Alicia's expression turned serious, and she looked at Nick.

“Did you tell him about her, you little snitch?” She said as Nick stopped laughing and looked at Travis.

“No, I didn't I swear.”

“Nick, you knew about this?” Travis asked and Nick bit his lip, now he was dragged into this mess as well. “You know what, whatever. What matters now is that we help this young lady without arguing about who did what. Where are you from? How did you get here?”

Elyza laughed and sat down on the bed again. “I'm from Australia originally, I moved here to study, alone.” Alicia noticed how she added the last part for pity points. She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Okay then. Everyone welcome our new… friend.” Travis announced, still a little sceptical about the whole thing.

“Pleased to meet you all.” She continued as she got a few suspicious looks. Alicia was now covering her mouth with her hands to hide her laughter. Partly because of how Elyza had changed her entire attitude just now and partly because the entire situation was so weird.

She noticed her mom standing in the doorframe with a stupid grin. “Is this how you got the jacket?” She said with a smile and Alicia looked at Elyza next to her. The eye contact was broken by Nick going “ooooh” and making everyone laugh as Alicia tried defending herself by throwing the shampoo bottle at Nick playfully. 

“Shut up.” She said as everyone where now leaving, the fun part was over. Madison made sure to announce that they were all going to have a big family dinner tonight, where they could get to know each other further and make Elyza feel welcome.

Alicia was surprised about how accepting everyone where about this, she thought Elyza would get kicked out of the house without remorse if anyone found out. She was glad that Elyza would get the opportunity to stay, and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the girl’s company quite a lot. Her sexy accent, her attitude, and her sarcastic sense of humor were just bonuses.

“Why don't you go shower, and then I can show you how to shoot?” Elyza said as she uncovered her gun again and put it back in her pocket. “Trust me, you're gonna need the skill later on.” 

Alicia smiled. “Sure.”

“And now I can finally uncover my motorcycle from the shed outside.” Elyza said with a laugh and Alicia looked surprised.

“You have a motorcycle?” She asked curiously.

“Of course I have a motorcycle.” Elyza answered while leaning in slightly and putting on that signature mocking smirk again. Alicia was lost in her eyes for a second before pulling away and standing up from the bed. She grabbed the clothes and the conditioner before turning to look at Elyza again. 

“I'll see you later then.” She said before Elyza made an ironic salute against her forehead.

“I'll be outside, Princess.” Elyza answered in her usual low voice.

Alicia turned around and sighed while closing her eyes. She bent over to pick up the shampoo bottle from the floor where she threw it earlier and headed out to the bathroom.

She was determined to shower as quickly as she could manage. But only because of the hot water problem, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, did you catch all those references? I'm officially in love with Elyza Lex, and if you aren't already as well you will be after the next chapter. (Just building the tension as always pffft)


	3. There's Something Magnetizing About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza teaches Alicia how to shoot, and they get challenged by a couple of walkers all the while. Can also be categorized as the pre-sin chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to people begging me to keep writing this, don't worry! I will keep writing it as long as you will keep reading it. Which could be for 7 years for all I care lmao

“No, okay just- listen. You can't hold a gun like that.” 

Elyza was standing next to Alicia in the fresh grass, a few feet by a target she had drawn herself on an oak tree. She stepped forward and brought her hands up to position Alicia's arm the right way, and guided her fingers around the gun. 

“But you never actually tell me what to do. All you do is say I'm doing it wrong.” Alicia tilted her head and sighed.

“That's because you are doing it wrong. Here, look at me instead.” Elyza said as she stepped in front of the target and made sure her arm was perfectly horizontal with her weapon. “This is how you're supposed to hold it. Otherwise you could drop it, or accidentally shoot something way out of line. And we wouldn't want that, would we?” She said with a smirk as she caught Alicia's eye.

She pressed the trigger gently and fired a perfect shot to the middle of the target, making Alicia scoff and step forward. 

“I can do that.” She said confidently as she lined up the shot fairly quickly, and pushed Elyza away to the side with her left hand.

“Wait, Alicia no-“ 

But she had already fired the bullet, and they both watched as it hit one of the metal scraps behind the tree, making an awfully loud noise as it bounced off of it and went straight through the window of the shed they were practicing next to, the second noise being that of shattered glass.

They both stood silent for a second, shocked by how much damage a single bullet could make if it fired in the wrong direction.

“Yeah, you suck at this.” Elyza broke the silence and looked at Alicia cautiously.

They both heard footsteps advancing quickly and turned around to see Madison passing the corner of the house.

“What's going on? Are you okay?”

Alicia looked at Elyza and punched her in the arm when she saw her mocking expression. She could see that her teacher was struggling hard with fighting her laughter, before they both caved and Madison just stood there confused. 

“Yes, I'm relieved to say that the only danger around here is this one.” Elyza said while pointing to Alicia and continuing to laugh. “Relax, everything is under control. I got it.” 

“Just be careful, okay? I want my daughter to be alive when you two get back.” Madison continued as she started walking back inside.

“Mom.”

“No need to worry Mrs. Clark, I won't let anything happen to her.” Elyza responded before turning back to face Alicia. “Okay, where were we?”

“Ugh, this is hopeless. I'll never be able to kill a walker by myself.” Alicia said as she put the gun down on the wooden table next to the wall and sat down on a lawn chair.

“Oh, sure you will. With me as your teacher, you could do just about anything.” Elyza answered as she winked at Alicia, making her pulse rise slightly.

“I think I'd be better off whacking people in the head.” She said as she pointed to the bat on the table that she had brought outside just in case. Right now it seemed like a more viable option to the gun. Elyza just laughed as she sat down in another chair by the table. 

“Oh look. He must've heard your disastrous shot.” Elyza said as she noticed a walker approaching very slowly from behind the fence separating the house from the street. When Alicia noticed it she jumped back and looked at Elyza with panic.

“Are you insane? We need to tell the others.” She said as she stood up but got stopped by Elyza grabbing her arm. “What are you doing?”

“I'm not letting you flee from a perfect opportunity like this. See how slow he is? It's gonna be just as easy as hitting an inanimate target.” 

The walker was growling as he tried to push his arm through the gate. Alicia pushed Elyza's hand off of her. “And hitting an inanimate target is easy?” 

Elyza stood up, walked around the table and handed Alicia her gun. “Just try it. It's not as hard as it looks, Buttercup.” 

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Who's gonna stop me?” Elyza smiled again and walked over to the gate, making the dead man growl louder. “Get ready.” 

“Ready?”

Alicia watched with fear as Elyza swung the gate open and backed away behind it, leaving the walker free to approach Alicia where she stood. She tried to recall all the pointers Elyza had given her, and she raised her gun and tried to aim for the head, sending a shot right through his left shoulder instead. Her breathing was rapid, she was beyond terrified. But just as she was lining up her second shot, the walker changed direction.

He was now looking at Elyza behind the gate, and started walking over there instead. The distance to Elyza was way shorter than to Alicia, and he was now only a few meters away from her. 

Elyza backed away but was stopped by the fence behind her, panic slowly spreading across her face when she realized that she left her gun on the table across the lawn. “Oh fuck.” She said lightly as her eyes darted around her in search of something to aid her.

Alicia quickly shot the walker two times in a row, but never managed to hit the head. Just as things couldn't get any worse, she ran out of bullets. She had no idea what to do except grab her bat on the table and run over to Elyza before the walker reached her. 

She made her way over to the fence in a matter of seconds, and by reflex swung the bat around horizontally while closing her eyes.

She could feel the splatter of blood across her face and stepped back in surprise before opening her eyes again. She saw Elyza backed up against the fence first, before turning to see the walker on the ground, head smashed in completely in the most gross way possible. She didn't have time to be proud of herself though, as Elyza was still paralyzed by her side. She was also covered in blood, and her white shirt was probably never going to be wearable again.

“Seems like you're pretty good at whacking people in the head after all.” She said humorously while panting as Alicia walked over to her and dropped the bat on the grass. 

“Shut up.” 

Alicia got closer and immediately wrapped her arms around Elyza as she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, Elyza getting overwhelmed but returning it just as quickly. They separated a few times to turn their heads and catch their breath, both in a state of euphoria. She was done waiting.

Elyza gripped Alicia's shirt and turned them around, pressing Alicia against the fence possessively. She smiled at Alicia's turned on facial expression, and kissed her again, this time with more heat than before. She slipped her tongue in and started exploring Alicia's mouth as she squealed underneath her. She ran a hand through Alicia's hair and got completely engulfed in the moment.

Alicia lost it when she heard Elyza's low moan into her mouth, and let a hand in under her shirt. Elyza smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly, still holding Alicia's body.

“Woah there, slow down sweetie. We don't wanna get too carried away.”

“Why not?” Alicia answered, and Elyza was surprised by how low and raspy her voice had gotten as compared to usual. Elyza was enjoying how impatient Alicia was suddenly.

“Because right now we should be focusing on surviving.” She said with a laugh as she stroked Alicia's cheek fondly.

“Life is about more than just surviving.”

“Honey, I like you, but we've only known each other for two days.”

“And we might as well be dead tomorrow.” Alicia said sincerely and watched Elyza bite her lip seductively in front of her. She couldn't hide that she wanted her, badly. 

“Come on Buttercup. Didn't we promise your dad we would go on a supply run to the mall before sundown?” Elyza said as she backed away from Alicia and picked up her bat from the ground and handed it to her. “I need to keep my word to make a good first impression. And I'm taking back possession of my second gun.” She added with a laugh and Alicia followed her over to the table where they had left them.

“Are we not going to mention the fact that I just saved your life?” Alicia said sassily as she picked up her backpack from the ground next to the table and swinging it over her shoulder.

“Thank you. Is that what you want to hear?” Elyza answered as she walked up to Alicia by the table and put a hand on it for support. Alicia smiled and leaned in further.

“Exactly.”

Alicia leaned in for a second kiss but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat by the corner of the house, and she quickly pulled away again. She turned her head to see who it was, and there was Chris.

“Are you two ready to leave or not? We need to go now or we'll be back too late.” He said as he leaned against the wall of the house. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at both girls. “Woah, did I miss a catfight or something?” 

Alicia and Elyza were confused before they looked at each other, and saw their bloodstained clothes. Alicia took this as the perfect opportunity to brag, and licked her lips as she swung her bat around skillfully. “No, just the usual I'm afraid. My lady here was being ambushed, but the creep got what he deserved.” She said with a smile as she pointed to the disgusting walker laying indisputably dead next to the gate. 

“The only reason I needed saving was because you can't figure out how to fire a gun properly.” Elyza countered with her most sarcastic tone, this was a game for two players.

“Okay… So are we leaving or not?” Chris said, breaking their eye contact.

Alicia sighed. “Good news, you don't have to come with us at all.” She said, earning a confused look from Chris. “There's only room on Elyza's motorcycle for two anyway, so you can either stay at home or try to keep up by foot.”

“Wait, you have a motorcycle? Where?” Now he was invested in the conversation.

Elyza lit up and motioned for Chris to follow as she walked over to the shed and opened the door. She fiddled with the lock on the bike a little before pulling it out of the building and placing it on the grass. “It's a little rusty, I've had it for three years now.”

The shining crimson-colored bike was gigantic, way bigger than Alicia expected. And just seeing Elyza handling it like that, her muscles flexing as she rolled the bike towards the gate was enough to send her over the edge. She crossed her legs and tried to control herself.

“We should probably get a new change of clothes before we leave. People might mistake us for walkers.” Alicia joked as she headed for the door of the house. 

“I'll be right there.” She heard Elyza respond from outside. 

-

“Alicia, look over there.”

“Where?”

“At that big fucking mansion. Dare to bet how much expensive stuff we could find in there?”

“Elyza, we don't have time.”

“We’ll make time. Weren't you the one who convinced me to stop at that interior design shop for scented candles?”

“Hey... priorities.”

Alicia looked over the beautiful street as the sun was slowly setting, her arms wrapped tightly around Elyza's waist behind her on the bike. A few new sets of fancy clothing wouldn't hurt right now, actually. “Okay, fine. I need a new iPhone charger anyway. Unless these rich guys locked their doors before leaving.”

“I know how to pick a lock.”

“Of course you do.”

They pulled in to the (gigantic) parking lot next to the extensive garden filled with statues and fountains and jumped off of the motorcycle. They looked around the garden, taking in all of its glory. The actual mansion was white and covered in windows all over. There looked like there was four floors, maybe even more.

“Holy fuck. Look at this place!” Elyza exclaimed as she threw an arm around Alicia's shoulder and admired the view from the same angle. “What do you say we ditch everyone and just live like queens here instead?” She laughed and looked at Alicia with admiration in her eyes. Alicia looked like she seriously considered the idea.

“Let's go inside. We need to be quick.” Alicia said before starting to walk towards the big doors of the house. Elyza got a mischievous look on her face before heading off running in the same direction.

“Race you!” She said as she passed Alicia, laughing as Alicia accepted the challenge and followed. The rush was refreshing, she hadn't gotten any proper exercise for several days now. She could tell only a few seconds in that there was no way she could beat Elyza’s speed.

But just as she was about to pass Elyza and maybe even get to the door first, she tripped on one of the decorative stones lining the pavement. As Elyza was the closest thing to her, she gripped onto her and tried to stop her fall. Elyza screamed out and stumbled on her feet before turning around and dragging Alicia down with her into the grass. 

They both laughed and Alicia buried her face in Elyza's shirt with embarrassment. “I'm so sorry.” She managed to say between laughs, hardly making out the words. 

She tried to get up from from where she was laying on top of Elyza, but slipped and accidentally rubbed a thigh in between Elyza's legs, making her gasp and pull her in closer. They both laughed again before Alicia's blush faded and they just looked into each other's eyes. 

Elyza cupped Alicia's cheek and moved her head down, kissing her very gently compared to last time. There were just lips brushing together in the most loving way, Alicia had never felt anything like it before. When they parted Alicia smiled again and admired the girl below her.

“What is this?” She asked lightheartedly.

“I don't know. Something new.” Elyza responded and studied Alicia's face, this was the first time she thought she could really see her beautiful soul through those emerald green eyes. “Move your hand.” Elyza said as she motioned to Alicia's left hand by her side, keeping her body supported against the ground.

“Why?” Alicia said as she moved her hand away to her right side, moving her body's weight to her left leg more instead.

“So I can do this.” 

Elyza gripped Alicia's waist and flipped them around, sitting down gently on Alicia's waist where she was laying. Alicia smiled and shook her head. “You don't like being dominated, do you?” Alicia said as Elyza brought a finger up to her mouth seductively and shushed her. She bent down to get closer to Alicia's face, and Alicia felt her heartbeat increasing again. Elyza really enjoyed teasing her, so she started kissing and sucking on Alicia's neck, hearing the younger girl whimper lightly as she tugged at her shirt. 

“Stop, I can't take it.” Alicia whispered against Elyza's shoulder. “You need to- mmhh…” She was stopped mid sentence by Elyza lightly biting her neck, in that one sensitive spot. Elyza noticed and studied Alicia's movements to learn what would drive her crazy.

Alicia moaned into Elyza's ear and she had to physically resist the urge to take the girl right there and then. Alicia was so lost in the moment that she almost didn't notice the figure moving in the corner of her eye, but quickly opened her eyes and nudged Elyza's side forcefully. “Elyza. Elyza!”

“Ugh, what?” Elyza said annoyed as she looked up at Alicia and when she noticed the shocked expression she sat up and turned around. It was only a matter of seconds before the walker was dangerously close to them, and Elyza reacted immediately.

She stayed on Alicia's waist the entire time as she skillfully pulled out her gun, pointed it at the walker and planted a perfect shot to the middle of her forehead. They both watched the woman fall to the ground a few feet away from them. 

Alicia was panting, Elyza turned to look down on her with a blank expression. She looked completely unfazed by what had just happened, and Alicia was back in the game again.

“Woah.” Was the only thing she could think of saying.

“There's bound to be more of them. We should get inside.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supply run isn't going to bring back a lot of supplies.  
> Early update because I was feeling hella inspired today, and needed to get this thing written down immediately lmao
> 
> The response to this fic tho??? It's my second most read piece and I die with laughter every time I think of it. Thanks for reading and commenting, my fellow trash.
> 
> Update: This shit just surpassed my most successful Clexa smut fic... Y'all


	4. I'm Never Letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza find practical use of some of the interior in the mansion, and Alicia realizes that Elyza's feelings are deeper than she first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sin I promised, signed sealed delivered. 
> 
> It ends with a little plot twist that isn't really much of a plot twist, because we all knew it would happen eventually.

Alicia walked up to the door and inspected the golden handle before pulling it down, it was incredibly heavy. The big white door creaked, and she physically struggled to open it.

“God, help me with this.” She said to Elyza as she pulled at the handle in vain. Elyza came up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist to aid her in opening the door, and Alicia could just feel how she intended for her chest to press against her like that. Elyza almost lifted Alicia off of the ground as they finally got the door open.

“Who would want such a difficult way to enter a house? The people who lived here must have been fitness freaks to open this door every day.” She said as Elyza held the door open with her hand motioning for Alicia to walk in.

“Ladies first.” She said as she followed Alicia inside and stopped the door from slamming by slowing it down with her foot as it closed. When the door closed the entire building went pitch black, no lights were on and the windows were covered.

“Help me search for the switch.”

“It should be placed somewhere close to the door right?”

“Yeah, I- um Elyza, that's…”

“Oops, sorry. Hold on, I think I found it.”

The lights went on with a click and they both blinked a few times to let their eyes adjust. Alicia's jaw dropped when she saw the interior of the place. The living room was covered in marble and gold, several couches and vanities decorating the gigantic room. And in the middle of the room was a freaking indoor pool.

“Wow.” Alicia said as she took a few careful steps across the carpeted floor and took in the view. There were several diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as well as over the windows.

“Holy…” Elyza started as she raised her eyebrows and turned her head to see the entire room. She followed Alicia around the room quietly in a lack of necessary things to say. 

Alicia's back was faced to Elyza, and she started running her hands through her hair, roughening it up as much as possible. Then she started slowly taking off the leather jacket, stopping in her tracks and turning to Elyza. To her delight, she was looking. She smiled as she threw the jacket on the floor and turned back to face the pool again. She put a hand on her waist and tilted her head, Elyza standing quietly behind her.

“What do you say we go for a little swim?” She said slowly as she turned around to catch Elyza's reaction. Her eyes were dark.

“You're testing me, Buttercup.” 

“That's the point.” Alicia answered as she sat down on one of the couches next to the pool and started taking her sneakers off. Elyza shook her head at the girl as Alicia decided her shirt was next, so she leaned back into the seat as she crossed her arms and pulled it off over her head. Then she stood up and pulled her pants off, standing in the middle of the room in only underwear.

She smiled at Elyza's expression and started walking towards the edge of the pool, making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. When she reached the stairs entering the pool she felt the water with her toes before stepping down as painfully slow as she could, catching Elyza's eye on the third step down. 

Elyza bit her lip and tried to find a way out of this, otherwise she wasn't sure she could stand accountable for her actions.

“Aren't you going to join me? It would be a shame to miss out on this wonderful experience, the water is the perfect temperature.” Alicia said as she was now on the bottom of the pool, hot water up to her chest. Elyza sighed and started taking her own shirt off, what the hell right?

Alicia studied her with hungry eyes from the pool as she took the rest of her clothes off, revealing a matching set of black lacy underwear and quite a few tattoos. Elyza was very confident, Alicia could tell. Alicia brought her hand up from underneath the surface and motioned with her fingers for Elyza to come over. It was all Elyza needed, so she made her way over immediately and walked down the steps into the pleasurable water. When she was in she approached Alicia and kissed her while holding her face in both hands, not being able to hold herself back anymore. The kiss was sloppy and heated, both girls using as much tongue as possible while they held each other close, the touch of skin adding to the experience. 

Elyza took command first, and moved both her hands underneath the water to explore Alicia's body as she quivered under the touch. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, and opened her eyes to see Elyza staring at her with passion. Elyza lifted Alicia by the waist and carried her over to the wall of the pool, pushing her against it hard. Alicia gasped and moved her right leg around Elyza's body, desperate for friction of any kind. 

“You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, honey.” Elyza said in her lowest voice as she felt herself being taken over by pure instinct, it was too late to back out now. Alicia moaned and pulled Elyza in for a second kiss as she dug her nails into her back, feeling like she could probably come just from hearing Elyza talk like that.

“Elyza… Please….” She begged, not being able to form a complete sentence. 

“What do you want?” Elyza asked as she started kissing Alicia's neck again, hands moving down the side of her body.

“Anything… right now.” Alicia said as she felt she couldn't take any more time without stimulation.

Elyza moved her left hand to Alicia's center, palming at the fabric of her underwear as Alicia squirmed and bucked her hips in the water to meet the touch. Elyza figured that doing this in a pool would be a little tricky, so she lifted Alicia up with ease by her hips and put her down at the edge of the pool, legs still in the water. She moved closer and started pulling down Alicia's soaked underwear as she helped her by lifting her hips off of the floor. Alicia's body was hot and dripping from the water in the pool, and Elyza felt herself being overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. 

Elyza finally got the panties off and she threw them aside as she forcefully separated Alicia's thighs to reach her dripping pussy. Alicia was really enjoying how rough Elyza was being, and she couldn't wait any longer. Elyza got even closer to the wall, and shoved two of her fingers inside Alicia without mercy, building up a steady pace. Alicia let out a loud moan and gripped onto Elyza's shoulder for support, meeting her thrusts as she cried out when Elyza's fingers reached that one spot, over and over again. It didn't take long until Alicia felt the warm rush through her body, and she threw her head back as her first orgasm hit her with force. 

“Ah! Elyza, oh god!” She screamed out as her body started shaking.

Elyza helped her ride out the aftershocks by slowing down her thrusts and holding her thigh reassuringly. Alicia panted as she brought her hand to Elyza's wrist, since it was still moving. “Stop, ohhh…” She said as she pulled Elyza's fingers out of her and regained her strength slowly. 

“Get up here.” Alicia said as she already felt the need for more. Elyza raised an eyebrow in question but quickly pushed herself out of the water and sat down on her legs on the edge next to Alicia.

She didn't get to adjust her position any more that that since Alicia gripped her hips and moved her further away from the pool before pushing her chest down and making her lay flat on the floor. “What do you think you're doing?” Elyza warned as she felt Alicia becoming too controlling, but she couldn't deny that is was a little exciting as well. Alicia straddled her and took her hand, positioning herself on top of it as Elyza caught on.

“Back for more, huh?” Elyza said as she entered Alicia once again and Alicia started riding her.

“Mmhh, shut up.” Alicia said as she moved her hips slowly. Elyza was a little annoyed by her lack of control paired with Alicia's cockiness. 

“Don't tell me to shut up.” She responded as she used her superior strength to flip them around once again, catching Alicia off guard as she was slammed with her back to the floor. Alicia realized her mistake and quickly changed her mind.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I'll do whatever you say.” She said as she laid defenseless on her back, completely exposed.

“That's more like it.” Elyza said huskily as she felt the need to reward Alicia for obeying her. She moved her head down to Alicia's center as she felt the girl tense with anticipation. 

“You better not try something like that again.” Elyza warned as she kissed her way down Alicia's stomach, with the intent of being as slow and punishing as possible. “I'm in control here.” She continued and Alicia nodded.

“Yes- yes you are, just please stop teasing me.” Alicia pleaded and Elyza smiled.

“Don't worry.” She said as she finally reached her destination and gripped Alicia's hips to hold them still. She started licking slowly at Alicia's folds, and Alicia reacted like she predicted she would. She continued by kissing and sucking alternatively, and soon Alicia was a shuddering mess underneath her.

“Yes… Don't stop doing that…” She whimpered as she tilted her head back and tangled her fingers in Elyza's hair.

“Stop talking.” Elyza murmured and Alicia felt the vibration of her voice against her.

“Sorry- ahhhh…” Alicia bucked her hips upward as Elyza's tongue finally made contact with her clit, moving in circles slowly. Alicia moaned loudly and Elyza started sucking and biting on her clit, soothing it with her tongue afterward.

“Mmhmm… Elyza…” 

Elyza felt herself getting aroused by Alicia's sounds and movements, but tried to focus on the task at hand. Alicia felt herself close again, and tried to make Elyza move harder, faster, anything. Elyza studied her movements and added her fingers, pumping roughly while continuing to work her mouth on Alicia's clit, making Alicia visibly shake with pleasure.

She came with a cry and it lasted a bit longer than before, Alicia feeling overwhelmed by sensation and letting go of Elyza's hair to bite down on her hand. Elyza slowed down and pulled her fingers out as she moved up to straddle Alicia's lap. Alicia opened her eyes to look at her when Elyza licked her wet fingers and gave her signature pleased smile.

Alicia was breathing heavily as she looked up at the beautiful girl sitting on her.

“Thank you.” She said breathily and Elyza laughed.

“Any day, cutie.” Elyza said as she got off of her and sat down on a couch, leaning into it as she stretched out her neck and relaxed. 

Alicia quickly followed after putting on her panties again, and sat down close to Elyza as she started kissing her jawline, making Elyza gasp.

“What- what are you…”

“Shhh. You really thought I wouldn't repay the favor?” Alicia said as Elyza turned her head and kissed her on the lips instead, and Alicia could feel Elyza trying to position herself higher.

“Elyza, let me.” She said with a laugh as she moved Elyza's body up on the couch with her hand and positioned herself between her legs. She could see how Elyza was hesitant to take the submissive role, but she nodded her head anyway.

Alicia pulled down Elyza's underwear and started kissing the inside of her thighs, trying to make her as aroused as possible before starting. Elyza looked at her with her mouth slightly open before trying to sit up slowly. Alicia put her right hand on Elyza's chest and pushed her back down gently. “No, stay down.” She said lovingly as she smiled at Elyza's expression. Elyza swallowed and leaned back into the couch, trying to stay open minded.

“You okay?” Alicia asked, she wasn't going to do anything Elyza wasn't comfortable with. Elyza just nodded and looked at her.

“Yeah, I'm fine… It's just been a while.” She answered lightly and Alicia admired how genuine she was in this moment. Although she sensed that this was about something else, she wouldn't pressure her.

Alicia gave her a reassuring smile before continuing, making sure Elyza was completely fine with everything. She started eating her out slowly, she tried a few different things making sure she remembered what Elyza reacted the most to. Elyza closed her eyes and let out a content hum as she leaned in further into the couch. Elyza was moved by how gentle Alicia could be, after all that she did to her just a few minutes ago. It made her feel slightly ashamed.

Alicia looked up at Elyza a couple of times and started seeing how Elyza basically melted under her touch. She started licking around Elyza's clit, noticing how Elyza gasped and moved upward. 

Alicia felt Elyza taking her hand a little clumsily. She didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers, feeling her own heart skip a beat. She worked her tongue harder on Elyza's clit and heard her moan for the first time, it was definety a sound she could get used to hearing.

Alicia felt all of the previous tension in Elyza's body disappear, she had succeeded in making her relax completely. Elyza held Alicia's hand as she came slowly, saying Alicia's name in an almost inaudible moan. She had never been touched like this before, with so much love and care. The thought alone could make her cry, but she had to keep her feelings contained in front someone she had only known a couple of days anyway. 

She sighed deeply as Alicia stopped and moved up her body again, laying down on Elyza's chest. She held her hand again, making sure Elyza was calm. She could feel Elyza's heartbeat against her when she laid with her head on her shoulder. She knew by now that she had some feelings for Elyza, but she wasn't convinced that they were going to last.

“What time is it?” Alicia asked, and Elyza overlooked the walls, but there were no clocks mounted. 

“I have no idea.” She breathed out, still slightly overwhelmed. She smiled at the younger girl laying cuddled up on her, but didn't want to admit to the feelings she got every time she saw her. She basically swallowed down her emotions before speaking again.

“Where are my clothes?” She continued as she lifted Alicia off of her and sat up on the couch. Alicia sighed and threw her the panties that were still on the couch. 

“The rest is over there.” She pointed over to the floor where they had gotten undressed but then felt the fabric of her bra, it was still damp and gross from the pool water. “But we probably need to find some new underwear first.” She said as she stood up and held out her hand to help Elyza up as well. “These people are bound to have some sexy lingerie around, don't you think?” Alicia said with a wink as she let go of Elyza’s hand when she stood up completely.

She started walking around the room again, noticing a flight of stairs on the other side of the pool. She didn't come very far though, since she felt Elyza grab her arm and stop her.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a laugh as she playfully tapped Elyza's chest.

“Nothing.” Elyza said sarcastically with a smile.

Alicia swallowed before backing away slightly, not knowing what's to come. But she felt herself being pushed by Elyza's strong hands, and it didn't take long until she lost balance and fell into the pool. 

“No, stop!” She managed to say before she hit the water and disappeared for a second before coming up and wiping away her wet hair from her face. 

Elyza clapped her hands together and laughed. Alicia let out a frustrated sigh before she started laughing herself. “What was that for?” She said as she spit out some of the water that had gotten into her mouth from the fall.

“Nothing, I just felt like it.” Elyza responded as she walked over to the edge of the pool and bent her knees to look down at Alicia with a smirk. 

“You'll pay for this.” Alicia said as she walked through the water towards Elyza who held out her hand to help her up again.

“Oh really, when?” Elyza responded sassily as she took Alicia's hand and started pulling her up.

“Right now, bitch.” Alicia said jokingly before grabbing Elyza's arm with both hands and pulling her down into the water with her. Elyza let out a high pitched scream as she fell in, almost landing on top of Alicia.

When she got up from the water she gasped for air and looked at Alicia's pleased expression. They both laughed and Elyza splashed Alicia with water, making her let our an offended gasp.

She smiled fondly before starting to walk over to Alicia. Alicia looked at her confused before feeling Elyza pull her in, and they stopped for a second, faces close to each other and looking into each other’s eyes. Elyza moved her hand up to Alicia's cheek, and Alicia responded by bringing her own hand up to hold her wrist. 

She could swear Elyza hesitated for a second before leaning in. 

The kiss was slow, not rushed or filled with expectations. They both knew this was something different than the other times, the way Alicia's lips felt softer than earlier, the way Elyza didn't touch anything other than Alicia's face. 

Elyza pulled away first after a while, looking a little flushed. She looked down into the water and bit her lip. Alicia lifted Elyza's chin up gently, making her look into her eyes once again. 

Elyza straightened her back and looked into Alicia's deep green eyes. Alicia let on a slight smile as she took her hand again, holding it tight like a promise to never let it go. They stood like that for a few seconds and felt the connection that happened between them. Elyza felt like she had known this girl for all eternity, even though they just met. It was weird, the fact that she had developed such strong feelings over the course of just a few days. But it didn't matter right now, everything seemed to fall right into place.

And for once in her life Elyza didn't feel ashamed for admitting that she was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this is getting deeper than I intended. Kinda loving it though.
> 
> And now I'm gonna go cry in a corner while writing Elyza's "eventful" backstory with a few vivid flashbacks for the next chapter. Stay tuned...?
> 
> (I'm determined that this fic is going to have a happy ending though, since everyone else has kinda fucked us over in that department.)


	5. My Heart Is Betraying Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls remain in the mansion overnight, exploring the rest of the inside of the house as Elyza is forced to face her demons head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who have taken the time to read this story, the fact that it's the most read Elyza/Alicia fic on ao3 is mind blowing. And an extra special thank you to everyone who comment with their opinions and ideas. You are the best!

“Elyza, come on. How can putting on your clothes take so long when taking them off takes seconds?” Alicia teased as she stood leaning on the railing of the stairs as she watched Elyza struggle with the zipper of her pants. 

“Hold on, almost.” Elyza said as she finally untangled the zipper and pulled it up. She put her hands on her waist and sighed. “There. Now, let's explore this place.” She said happily as she walked over to Alicia waiting by the stairs. 

“Finally, let's go!” Alicia squealed as she jumped up each of the steps, making Elyza laugh as she tried to keep up. The sun was setting, but the two girls had lost all care in the world right now. When they got out of the pool for the second time the first thing Alicia did was call her dad and say that they were going to stay the night at another house, since a hoard of walkers blocked them from returning home safely. It wasn't a complete lie, there was actually a hoard of walkers outside. If only six of them.

“Let's go to the top floor first.” Alicia said in anticipation as she continued climbing the stairs past the second floor, seeing that it wasn't very impressing. But she soon regretted it, since there were a lot of stairs. She started panting from the exhaustion and soon stopped to catch her breath.

“Are you already tired? You're in worse shape than you look, that's for sure.” Elyza teased Alicia and poked her toned stomach playfully through her shirt.

“If you're so fit yourself, why can't you carry me the rest of the way?” Alicia joked as she started walking again but was soon stopped by Elyza's hands holding her waist. She looked at Elyza confused before Elyza grabbed her and lifted her up to position her hips against her own, Alicia wrapping her legs around Elyza's back and arms around her neck. Alicia laughed as she shook her head.

“God, you're so hot.” Alicia said as she started twirling some of Elyza's blonde hair between her fingers while Elyza carried her up the rest of the stairs.

“I know.” Elyza said with a wink.

Elyza put Alicia down when they reached the final floor of the building, it was a giant modern room with carpeted floor and glass walls that gave an excellent view of the ocean below. There was an aquarium in the middle of the room, but without any fish. There was also a big piano in one of the corners, as well as a mini bar and some kind of screen separating this room from the second on the floor.

“Damn, this is even better than the living room.” Elyza said as she traced her fingers across the obsidian piano carefully.

“I can't wait to wreck this place.” Alicia said and Elyza looked at her in question. “… I'm kidding.” She explained and Elyza laughed. 

“Oh my god, look at this thing!” Elyza screamed out as she skipped over to an enormous blue couch thing, it was a square shape lowered into the floor, padded on the bottom and on all sides. It reminded a little of an empty ball pit. In front of it was a ridiculous flat-screen tv. “I can't believe people used to live here. This is heaven in a house.” Elyza flopped into the pit and crossed her legs.

Alicia looked at the gap in the separation screen by the wall that looked like an open door. “My underwear is still wet, I wonder if they have any clothing in… here.” She stopped as she looked into the second room, it was the biggest closet she could have ever dreamed of. The walls were lined with racks of dresses and coats, there were short stairs that led up to a display of shoes and bags. “This is too good to be true.” She said breathlessly as she motioned with her hand for Elyza to come over. 

“Holy fuck.” Elyza said as she put both hands on her hips.

Alicia took her hand and walked her into the room, looking over some of the pieces closest to the door. Before she knew it, Elyza was dragged into an impromptu fashion show.

-

“Alicia, what's the point of the dressing room? There's nothing I haven't seen already.” Elyza said as she sat on a stool waiting for Alicia to show her what she picked out to wear.

“Shh, it's for the big reveal.” Alicia answered from inside the dressing room. “Okay, ready?” 

“I've been ready for the past ten minutes.” Elyza complained as she crossed her legs and prepared to pretend she was excited.

Alicia pulled away the fabric in the door and walked out a few steps before posing in front of Elyza. She was wearing a tight red dress, made out of leather. She paired it with a pair of black pumps and had put her hair up. “What do you think?” She said as she stroked her hands down the form fitting dress and caught Elyza's eye. Elyza closed her mouth and smiled mischievously. She was completely sold for the look, obviously. But she wanted to mess with Alicia a bit.

“Eh, I don't think it's very… you.” She answered while trying to keep a straight face. She didn't know much about fashion, but she did know that this particular line was on the list of most offensive insults. And Alicia's expression confirmed it.

“Well then, give me something better and I'll wear it.” 

“If I give you nothing at all, will you wear that?” Elyza said smoothly as she uncrossed her legs. Alicia laughed and stretched out her hand for Elyza to take. She helped her up on her feet and she kicked off her shoes. They were chafing anyway.

“I'm tired. Let's watch a movie or something.” Alicia said as they walked out into the main room again, and tried to find some left over DVDs by the tv. Alicia sat down in on of the corners of the couch and watched Elyza trying to figure out how to turn on the tv.

“Is there not a remote anywhere or something? What are you doing over there, help me.”

-

Alicia regretted having the idea to watch a movie, of course they would end up watching some action film with terrible actors and a cliché storyline.

Alicia sighed as she turned her head while trying to find a comfortable position. She looked over to Elyza who sitting cross-legged watching the movie intensely while eating her bag of chips. She got up and scooted over to Elyza, leaning her head on her shoulder and trying to watch the movie along with her. But the action on the screen was more than uninteresting, and didn't seem to have any actual plot other than people shooting each other and blowing up the occasional building.

Alicia thought that maybe she could distract Elyza enough to turn this movie off and have something to do at the same time. She turned her body to face Elyza and looked at her intently. She didn't tear her eyes off of the screen. Alicia moved her leg over Elyza’s thigh, and pushed herself closer to get her center to make contact with Elyza's leg. Elyza still didn't move.

She started rubbing herself against Elyza while holding her bicep, hoping for some kind of reaction. Instead she let out a light moan at the friction and bit her lip while continuing to move.

“What are you doing” Elyza asked without a care in the world, it didn't even sound like a question as she kept munching away on her chips. 

“Turn off the movie.” Alicia breathed out as she buried her face in Elyza's shirt.

“No way. This is the best part.” She answered while chewing, and Elyza adjusted her legs in an attempt to shake Alicia off, but instead it just made her reach better.

“Elyza… Mmmhhh…” Alicia hummed into the fabric of her shirt and Elyza giggled.

“You are so weird.” Elyza said as she heard Alicia moan into her shoulder and grip her arm harder. Even she couldn't deny that it was hot. Alicia kept moving against her leg slowly, and she suddenly found it harder to stay invested in the movie. Elyza scoffed lightly to herself before starting to move her leg to meet Alicia's thrusts, earning a low groan from the girl next to her. Alicia pulled Elyza's shirt down her shoulder, and bit into the exposed skin.

“Okay, that's…ahh.” Elyza closed her eyes and cursed herself for getting so easily distracted. She shuddered at Alicia's sounds paired with her mouth now kissing down her neck and collarbone. “Fuck… Alicia, stop doing that...”

“Make me.” 

The words were whispered into her ear, and she was gone. She grabbed Alicia's face and pulled her up, kissing her deeply as Alicia smiled against her lips.

-

The sun was rising slowly through the windows, and Elyza was trying to fall back asleep again. But the only thing she could focus on at the moment was the girl pressed with her back to her chest, sleeping silently in her arms. It was almost like she couldn't believe it, this all seemed too good to be true. 

She pushed herself closer and rested her head on Alicia's neck, breathing in the rosy scent of her hair. She closed her eyes and made a mental note to herself to never let this wonderful girl be harmed in any way. 

Elyza felt Alicia start to adjust herself were she was laying, and smiled to herself when Alicia took her hand in her own and exhaled. 

“… I love you.”

Elyza's jaw dropped when she heard Alicia mutter the words under her breath, and she presumed that she was still asleep. 

“I… I love you too.” She responded while gripping her hand more firmly and trying to calm down her own racing heart. 

When she woke up again a few hours later she stretched out in the couch, and felt her hand bumping into something next to her. She turned her head and there she was, Alicia was asleep next to her, more beautiful than ever. But Alicia wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes hesitantly while looking around confused. The adorable sight made Elyza smile wider.

“Good morning, Buttercup.” Elyza said charmingly kissed Alicia on the nose, making her blink and open her mouth slightly.

“Good morning, my love.” Alicia countered before leaning in for an actual kiss. When she pulled away to get out Elyza stopped her.

“Hey, wait.”

Alicia leaned back into the couch and supported her head with her hand. She raised her eyebrows while smiling.

“I just wanted to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I love you, Alicia.” Elyza said while looking directly into Alicia's eyes, transfixed by her undeniable feelings. Alicia smiled and looked down at the covers before looking up again at Elyza who was now starting to tear up. Alicia got a little concerned.

“I know Elyza. And I love you too.” 

Elyza turned away and laid down on her back. “Sorry. I'm just… I just can't understand how I…”

“Hey.” Alicia said as she crawled up to Elyza and held her hand once again. “We're young. We're not supposed to understand everything that's happening to us. And definitely not love.”

Elyza turned her head again.

“No, it's not that. The last time I got this close to someone, they got pulled away from me. It's always been that way. No matter who the person is, whenever anyone get too close to me they hurt… they die. I'm toxic.” Elyza's voice cracked slightly but she just didn't care anymore.

Alicia suddenly felt all the pieces fall into place, this was the reason Elyza was so guarded. This was the reason she was so hesitant to spend time with her. Because she was convinced that she was poisonous and would hurt Alicia if they were together. It was a heartbreaking thought, that someone would do so much to stay away from love. She looked so vulnerable.

“You're not toxic, Elyza.” Alicia reached over to wipe away a tear from Elyza's cheek, it broke her to see the usually cheery and confident girl in a state like this.

Elyza inhaled and swallowed to prepare her voice. “Thank you, Alicia. But I think I need to be alone for a few minutes.” 

Alicia nodded. “Of course. I'll go find something we can eat from the kitchen, you just stay here okay?”

“Okay.”

-

Alicia walked up the last step of the staircase and heard music, more specifically, an acoustic guitar. She walked into the room and saw Elyza sitting by the window, playing a few chords on a guitar she assumed had been somewhere in the house. Elyza didn't notice her walking in, so she tried to be as quiet as she could manage when slowly walking closer.

Elyza's playing was beautiful, she was showing off some chords to a sad song, one Alicia didn't recognize. Alicia leaned against the piano as she watched Elyza across the room, sunlight hitting her profile perfectly where she sat. Just as Alicia was convinced she couldn't get anymore beautiful, she started singing a few lines in a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

“Purple clover, Queen Anne’s Lace  
Crimson hair across your face  
You could make me cry if you don’t know  
Can’t remember what I was thinking of  
You might be spoiling me too much, love  
You’re gonna make me lonesome when you go

Flowers on the hillside, blooming crazy  
Crickets talking back and forth in rhyme  
Blue river running slow and lazy  
I could stay with you forever and never realize the time

Situations have ended sad  
Relationships have all been bad  
Mine’ve been like Verlaine’s and Rimbaud  
But there’s no way I can compare  
All those scenes to this affair  
You’re gonna make me lonesome when you go”

Alicia was moved like never before, and couldn't grasp how beautiful Elyza’s natural singing voice was. Elyza continued playing on the guitar and looked out over the ocean with sad blue eyes. 

“That’s beautiful.” Alicia said as she walked over to Elyza who abruptly stopped playing when she saw her coming over.

“Oh, thank you.” Elyza said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

“You don’t have to stop.” Alicia said as she sat down on a chair next to Elyza. Elyza shook her head and put the guitar down on the floor. 

“I found some suitable breakfast downstairs in the back of the cabinets, you’re probably just as hungry as I am.”

“Thank you… for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one ended, I just couldn't fit it all into one chapter. Poor Elyza, I just want to give her a hug. I am getting weirdly attached to this story by now, I can't believe this character is even a thing lmao 
> 
> The song she sung is "You're gonna make me lonesome when you go" by Bob Dylan, if anyone wants to listen. Here's the cover I was inspired by, and how I imagine Elyza would sound when singing it: http://youtu.be/I2wvaWTTmz8


	6. But Maybe She's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia tries to cheer Elyza up by making her breakfast, and they get a surprise visit by an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me a sucker for domestic scenes, but this is my favorite chapter so far. I am also introducing a new original character made up by the geniuses that are the clexa fandom.

“Thank you… for everything.”

Elyza looked broken as she tried to avoid eye contact with Alicia who was studying her with compassion. Alicia leaned forward on the chair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked and saw Elyza swallow before turning her head.

“That's not necessary. I don't need to bother you with my problems.” Elyza's voice was lighter and more careful than usual.

“Elyza, I don't care. I could sit here and listen all day if you wanted me to.”

Elyza just smiled and looked down. It was clear that she did not feel like sharing at the moment, and Alicia respected that. Alicia got out of the chair and walked over to Elyza, bending down to kiss her forehead and then reach out both of her hands for Elyza to take.

“Come on. Maybe eating something will make you feel better.” She said lovingly as Elyza giggled and took her hands in her own. She stood up and held Alicia’s hands for a moment, before letting go and wrapping her arms around her, pulling them in for a tight embrace.

Alicia gasped and quickly returned the hug, making sure that Elyza felt as wanted as she needed to. She buried her face in Elyza’s blonde hair and sighed as she closed her eyes. She laughed to herself when she realized that this was their first actual hug.

When they let go Elyza frowned at the lack of contact, but was brought back to her senses when she saw Alicia’s beautiful green eyes in front of her. The feeling in her chest was indescribable, and a part of her just wanted to be able to explain it with words.

She pushed away her sadness and tried to focus on the obvious, there was no need to be anxious in such a perfect moment as this.

Alicia tilted her head to the side and smiled, meaning for Elyza to follow her downstairs. Elyza took a deep breath and knew that it was still early, and she could always restart her day to get off on the right foot. And it wasn’t going to be hard if she was going to spend it all with Alicia, anyway.

They walked down the stairs while keeping close to each other all the time, and Alicia could see clearly how Elyza’s mood changed gradually as they reached the kitchen. Elyza had never been in here before.

The kitchen was just as big as the rest of the rooms in the house, and it had several machines and different kinds of ovens. There was a big dinner table with a couch on one side and the other lined with 8 black chairs. The overall kitchen was painted mostly white except for the floor which was a fancy dark blue.

“I’m starving, what did you find?” Elyza said as she searched the cupboards. Alicia smiled at how Elyza got her usual temper back again.

“A lot. Some ready-to-eat stuff like cereal and bread, as well as some warm foods too. We could attempt to cook it, but I didn’t find any cookbooks or recipes anywhere…”

“I guess we’ll just have to wing it.” Elyza said with a smirk. Alicia took this as a challenge and finally had use for all those extra Home Economics classes. “Why don't you see what we could do with this as I go change into something else than the clothes I slept in?” Elyza said as she smiled at her outfit from last night that she was still wearing.

“Sure. Don’t be too long.” 

“I won’t be, I’m still hungry.” Elyza walked out into the hall as Alicia started overlooking the contents of the cupboards again. She found a few strips of bacon and a some packets of concentrated juice, some of the only foods that hadn’t expired yet. She found a pan to fry the bacon in, now she just needed some oil or butter and they could turn out decent. She turned on the oven and was delighted to see that it still worked properly. 

After a few minutes of searching for greens and spices, she saw Elyza entering through the doorframe and almost dropped the salt she was holding. Elyza leaned against the edge of the door and gave her a mischievous smile.

She was wearing only lingerie and an open blue flannel shirt, and Alicia was sure she had never seen her look better than right now. 

“How do you think I’m gonna be able to cook if you’re wearing that?” She said as her eyes trailed down Elyza’s body shamelessly. She bit her lip while turning back to the spice rack on the wall. Then she furrowed her brow suspiciously and turned back to Elyza who was now standing next to her. “… Is that my shirt?” 

“Maybe.” Elyza’s blue eyes pierced her, and she felt like she was staring into her soul. Suddenly she forgot what she was doing.

“You can't just steal my shirt.” Alicia out a hand on her hip and tilted her head.

“You stole my jacket.” Elyza countered as she raised an eyebrow.

“Didn't you tell me I looked good in that jacket?”

“Are you denying that I look good in this shirt?”

They both laughed as Alicia focused on putting the bacon into the pan along with some butter. It started sizzling deliciously and her mouth watered. Elyza walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach while resting her head on Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia couldn't believe she was actually cooking with the person she was in love with, in a ridiculously expensive and high-tech house during the zombie apocalypse. It was all so unreal.

They were caught off guard by a creaking noise from the living room, and Alicia removed herself from Elyza’s grip as she instinctively moved behind Elyza for protection against whatever was in the house. Elyza smiled at Alicia’s adorable reflexes and didn't feel the slightest worried about what had been creeping up on them.

“It's probably just the wind.” She said as she held Alicia's arm reassuringly.

“But what if it's literally anything else.”

“Okay then, stay here Buttercup.” Elyza said as she walked towards the hall and turned the corner slowly before backing away and coming back into the kitchen. She looked confused at what she saw and looked around the corner again to be sure.

“What is it? Was it a walker?” Alicia whispered but Elyza just stood there.

“No. It's a dog.”

“A dog? But how could…?”

“I don't know. But it's out there in the living room.”

Alicia got out into the hall and looked into the living room, seeing a cute golden retriever pacing around the floor. When the dog noticed her standing there it slowed down and approached her carefully. It was scared, but still curious.

“Elyza, it's just a puppy. Look how cute it is!” Alicia tried to make her voice as quiet as possible before talking to avoid scaring the dog further. She got on her knees to seem less intimidating and held out her hands as the dog reached her with a happy skip into her lap. It sniffed Alicia's body as she petted it's back carefully while smiling broadly.

“Oh my god, he's so adorable!” Alicia squealed out as Elyza sat down next to her to inspect the puppy.

“How do you know it's a male?” Elyza asked as the dog noticed her too and looked at her cautiously. Elyza didn't like how suspicious it looked around her.

“I don't. I just guessed.” She held up the dogs front paws and put them on her shoulders.

Elyza looked at the way Alicia handled the dog, and how much it seemed to like her. Alicia was scratching behind it’s ears and headbutting it's forehead playfully. She laughed when the puppy barked lightly and waved it's tail.

“Do you think he's alone?” Alicia looked generally concerned as she kept snuggling with the puppy in her lap. Elyza leaned over and stroked away the golden fur on his neck, checking for a collar under the long hairs.

“No collar.” She gripped the dogs ears against its will and checked inside. “No tattoos.” Then she ran her hand over and around the backbone lightly. “And no chip.”

“So… does that mean he doesn't have an owner?” Alicia looked down on the dog as it got off of her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, completely oblivious to the conversation.

“No dogs have owners anymore Alicia, but yes, this dog was an orphan even before the whole mess here began.” She tried not to make it sound too dramatic, the dog seemed to be living the life in this place anyway.

Elyza saw Alicia putting on her thinking expression and quickly regretted what she said.

“Alicia, don't even think about it. No way.”

“But-“

“No! We could own a small pet like a goldfish if you want, but no dogs.” She had almost no experience in raising dogs, and she wasn't planning on learning anything about it either.

“But he could protect you, think about how strong he will be when he grows up.” 

“I'm not the one who needs protecting here.”

“Okay, he could protect me when he grows up.”

“I think I can manage that job pretty well by myself.” Elyza sassed as she looked at Alicia who pouted ironically.

“But where would he go Elyza? There's nobody else here who could take care of him.” Her voice was sad and Elyza could tell that she really felt sympathy for this animal.

Elyza scoffed and got up from where she was sitting. “I need to get the bacon before it burns. Keep the dog out of the kitchen.”

“You're the boss.”

Elyza groaned as she entered the kitchen and flipped the bacon over with a spatula. It was just slightly burned on one side, still edible. As she continued with blending the orange juice Alicia found with water, she heard Alicia baby talking with the dog from the living room. She didn't think owning a puppy would be the best idea at the moment, but it wouldn't hurt to keep him in the house for just a couple of days. Which one, she wasn't sure about. Would Alicia's parents allow them to keep a dog? Probably not. 

She poured the last part of water into the can and stirred the juice while smelling the scent, it wasn't bad for concentrate. She felt something on her leg and looked down to see the puppy trying to gnaw on her leg, but she moved away just in time.

“Alicia!”

Alicia came skipping into the kitchen and put on an apologetic face.

“Sorry. He's fast.” Alicia picked the dog up in her arms and held him close as he nuzzled into Alicia's shirt like Alicia had owned him for years. Elyza couldn't deny that the two looked adorable together.

“Put him on the couch. He's gonna steal the food otherwise.” Elyza saw that the puppy’s eyes widened when he noticed the bacon in the pan.

“No he won't, he's a nice puppy. Aren't you buddy?” 

“That dog hates me.”

Alicia walked across the kitchen to sit down on the couch and put the dog down next to her. “He doesn't hate you, you're just intimidating at first sight.”

“Oh am I?” Elyza smirked at Alicia who rolled her eyes at the teasing look.

Alicia heard her stomach growl and changed the subject. “Is that done soon? I'm hungry now too.” 

“Patience, my love.” 

Alicia smiled and felt a warm feeling in her chest at the way the nickname rolled off Elyza's tongue so naturally. She preferred ‘my love’ to Buttercup by a long shot.

“What are we, an old married couple?” Alicia laughed and Elyza soon joined in. The puppy just sat on the couch and enjoyed the moment. “…Hey, Elyza.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I name him? The dog I mean.”

Elyza turned around and looked at her doubtingly. She knew that if Alicia would get to name the dog she would grow attached to it immediately. But she caved at Alicia's pleading expression.

“Fine. But make it a good one.” Elyza turned around and moved the pan to the counter as she reached for two plates from the cupboard above her. She could just reach.

“I'll name him Fish.”

Elyza burst out into laughter as she struggled to put the plates on the table. She put her hand on her forehead and tried to stop laughing.

“I'm sorry, Fish?” She looked up at Alicia and saw that she was completely serious. “You're kidding right?”

“No, you told me earlier that we could own a goldfish instead of a dog, so we can name him Fish as a tribute to both ideas.”

“You're crazy. I like that about you.”

Alicia almost blushed as she looked back up at Elyza and giggled. Then she looked at Fish who was now wagging his tail excitedly. Elyza moved two pieces of bacon to each plate along with some toast Alicia had made and a glass of orange juice for each of them. She pushed a plate over to Alicia's part of the table before sitting down opposite her.

Alicia took her fork and tried piercing the bacon, it was perfect. She took a bite of it and sighed deeply at finally getting something to fill her empty stomach.

“We make a good team. This is great.” 

Elyza tried her own bacon and practically moaned at how good it was. They did make an excellent team when it came to cooking. As she chewed she noticed Fish on the couch, looking like he’d kill a man to get a taste. Before her brain could register it, Fish had jumped up on the table and snatched her second piece. He quickly escaped by jumping down on the other side of the table and running out of the room.

“Thief!” Elyza cried out as Alicia had a hard time breathing from laughing so hard. “That dog is just using us for our food!” She said while pointing with her entire arm and Alicia almost fainted as she bent over the couch and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Fish, get back here buddy!” She said through happy tears as she looked at Elyza across the table. Now Elyza was laughing too, which was a big relief.

They were interrupted by Alicia's phone ringing, and she reached into her jeans’ pocket and answered. “Hi mom.”

Elyza sat quietly as she finished her toast while Alicia went through a series of facial expressions from what she was hearing on the other line.

“Uh, okay. We'll be right there, don't worry. Yes… Yes I get it. O-okay mom, see ya. Yes, bye mom.” She hung up the phone and sighed.

“What's wrong?”

“Nick’s gone.” She said it like it was something that happened every other day.

“Gone?”

“Yeah, he does that sometimes. Mom wanted us to come home and join them as we look for him around the neighborhood in dad’s car.”

“So, he just left? With all of this going around, is he a marine or something?”

Alicia laughed as she put her phone down on the table. “No, far from it. He just doesn't like us very much I suppose. Nick would rather be alone all the time.”

“Well then, finish your breakfast and we’ll go. I don't wanna make your family mad by keeping you here too long.”

Alicia drank the rest of her juice and put her phone back in her pocket. Alicia walked out into the hall and Elyza stood up from her chair and followed. She just had to put on some more clothes before she could leave.

“Fish is staying here Alicia.”

She got a disappointed groan as she walked out in the hall and shook her head while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist Fish. The idea is just too perfect, and I also love dogs with all my heart. What do you guys think, should they keep him? (Your comments literally have all the power over this story, I'm not even the athour anymore lmao. Tell me what your heart desires the most!!)


	7. Yeah, She's Definitely Worth It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia, Elyza, Madison and Travis drive around the neighborhood searching for Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is very very late. Oops.
> 
> (Also I think I wrote a poem in the chapter titles, how weird is that?)

“Okay everyone, get in the truck and don't get out unless I tell you to. Got that Alicia?”

“Ugh, yes dad. I won't make that mistake again.”

Alicia opened the door to the backseat of the car and jumped in, seeing Elyza coming in from the other side and sitting down next to her in the joint car seat that reminded more of a sofa than two separate chairs.

“Thank you for letting me come, I really appreciate how you all trust me to help out already.”

“We need the extra eyes, and you're also the best shot here by far.”

“Why thank you. I won't let you down if I need to use that skill today.”

Alicia looked at Elyza with an partly admiring and partly mocking smile, she really was in love with this girl. Alicia laughed when Elyza caught her staring and raised her eyebrows in question. “You should put your seatbelt on.” 

Elyza reached for her seatbelt and pulled it across her body swiftly. When she heard the click of the seal she leaned back again and looked to her side to see that Alicia was still looking at her with those searching eyes. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Alicia turned back to look ahead instead, still smiling the same way. There was something hypnotizing about the way she seemed to gaze at her, and Elyza turned to look out of the window in hope that Alicia would look at her the same way again. It just felt nice to be appreciated like this for once.

Alicia got out her headphones from her pocket and plugged them into her phone, trying her best to untangle the messy chords. She put the earphones in and searched her phone for her favorite playlist. She relaxed into the seat and smiled to herself when she heard her favorite song playing on low volume.

“What are you listening to?” Elyza's voice was low but Alicia could still hear it over the music. She hopped a little closer to Elyza and handed her one of the earphones. Elyza took it and put it in as she also relaxed a bit more. This was the first time she had heard real music (apart from her own singing) in quite a while.

It was really sunny outside now, and the weather was hot. The rainclouds from last night had disappeared without a trace. Travis was driving the car slowly, making sure that they didn't miss a single place to look for their hopeless runaway family member. 

They passed several houses and Alicia and Elyza listened to Alicia's music in unison, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of a calm car ride. They saw one or two walkers on the way, but they were too far away to do anything about at the moment.

“Let's look in here first. This is where he was last week.”

“And you think he'll be hiding in the same place twice?” Alicia turned off the music and straightened herself out. 

“We can sure hope so.”

They pulled into the parking lot and Alicia grabbed her bat from the floor of the car before exiting along with Travis, Madison and Elyza. The others didn't tag along because they had more important things to do than help look for someone who didn't want to be found anyway. Elyza got her gun out, just in case.

They walked over to the abandoned elementary school and Madison opened the unlocked gates before heading into the yard first. It was decorated beautifully with several small slides and sandboxes. The actual building was colored yellow and looked like a paradise for children of all ages. 

There didn't seem to be any walkers around at all, it was incredibly quiet.

Madison was the first to reach the doors of the school and opened them with ease. They weren't locked either. The last time Nick disappeared he had been sitting on one of the desks in a classroom in here, probably just to feel nostalgic if anything. 

She walked into the hall and everyone else followed on a line.

“Alicia, look around there.” Travis gestured to the right side of the hall, where the cafeteria was located. Alicia nodded and changed direction.

Elyza looked around the first classroom she saw as everyone spread around, but it was just as empty as the rest of the building. She overlooked the walls and saw several messy portraits and drawings she presumed were made by the children who used to go here. It made her a little sad to think about what kind of a world these kids have been forced to grow up in.

Her fantasies were interrupted by a scream from outside, she knew that it was Alicia immediately.

Elyza quickly ran out of the classroom and over to the cafeteria, where she saw Alicia standing with a hand on her chest, shocked.

“What happened?” She asked as she made her way over to Alicia and looked around the room. Alicia raised her hand to signal that she was okay, and she inhaled deeply.

“Nothing, I just… It was nothing. Sorry.”

Elyza looked puzzled as she put a hand on Alicia's shoulder and looked up at her. Alicia swallowed before shaking her head amused.

“It was just a spider. I overreacted.” Alicia laughed and covered her face with her hand. Elyza exhaled as she stepped back from Alicia. 

“God, Alicia. You got me all worked up about a silly bug?” 

“Don't tell me you're not scared of spiders.”

“I'm not scared of anything.”

“Really?”

Elyza shook her head and put a hand on her hip. “Not a thing. I can always keep my cool, no matter what I'm faced with.” Elyza enjoyed bragging like this, even if Alicia didn't look like she believed her at all. Alicia started walking towards Elyza slowly, making Elyza back away by reflex.

“So, you're not scared of… ghosts?” Alicia tilted her head and tried to manipulate Elyza by backing her up.

“No.” Elyza still had that proud smirk on her face.

“Heights?”

“Nope.” Elyza shook her head and Alicia tried to find other things she could possibly be afraid of.

“Commitment?”

“Wouldn't be standing here with you if I was, sweetie.” Now Alicia had made them both move about a meter from where they first stood, it was almost like Elyza didn't realize she was backing up because of Alicia.

“You're not even scared of death?”

“I told you I'm not scared of anything. That includes death.”

“Okay, what about… me?” Alicia smiled challengingly as she sped up her steps and saw that Elyza's body was only a few inches away from the white wall.

“Why would I be scared of-“ Elyza was interrupted by her back hitting the wall with a thud and Alicia dominantly placing a hand on one side of Elyza's body, nailing her to the wall.  
“…you?”

Alicia raised her eyebrow and smiled wider at Elyza's expression. Elyza gulped and looked Alicia directly in the eyes, mouth slightly open. Alicia bit her lip in an attempt to fight her laughter to remain professional during her mind games.

“I knew you were scared of something.”

“I'm not scared of you, Alicia.” Elyza said with faked confidence as she tried not to let the close proximity and Alicia's searching eyes affect the tone of her voice. Alicia just smiled and leaned in further.

“I'm just messing with you.” She said before crashing their lips together, and Elyza didn't feel nearly as tense as before. The kiss was soft as usual, and Elyza let herself relax into Alicia's touch. In this moment she felt her heart skip a beat, she couldn't fathom that this girl in front of her was even real. 

When they pulled away Alicia looked at her impressed.

“You didn't fight it.”

“…Fight what?”

“My position over you. You let me be in control without hesitation.” 

“I did what?” Elyza didn't realize it herself, but for once she didn't mind being bossed around a little. Alicia looked at her like a curious puppy and Elyza could just see all the new thoughts racing through her head. “Woah.” Elyza said as she took in the fact that she had just allowed a girl to not just pin her to a wall, but also possessively kiss her without thinking twice about it.  
She had never been comfortable with anyone getting remotely close to having more power than herself in a relationship. This really was a special and rare feeling.

“Girls! We're moving on!” Madison's voice echoed through empty hallways and Alicia leaned forward to give Elyza a quick peck on the lips before backing up and running out of the cafeteria to follow her parents to the next location. 

When they met Alicia's parents in the hall their stupid smirks made both Travis and Madison wonder.

-

“Do you think he's in the supermarket? You know, the one by the church?” Alicia said as she twirled her bat around while walking down the sidewalk. They had decided to check some of the locations on the list by foot since the distance was so short between them.

“That's very possible. We’ll have to check that out as well.” 

They checked a few random houses that Nick had been affiliated with earlier, hoping that he had chosen not to be too sneaky with his hiding place this time. Elyza kind of enjoyed all of this, not the fact that Alicia's brother was missing of course, but just walking around and searching houses. There was something oddly satisfying about the whole thing.

They walked up to Nick’s best friends house, thinking that maybe he had chosen this place because he knew it like the back of his hand already. It was painted grey with two floors and a beautiful garden with several different kinds of flowers and trees.

Madison sat down on the bench outside and motioned for Travis to join her. “You guys can handle this one on your own, right?” She said as she leaned back lazily. 

“Yes ma’am.” Elyza answered and Alicia scoffed.

Alicia walked up to the wooden door and pulled down the handle, the door didn't nudge. She sighed and turned around.

“It's locked.”

“That’s not gonna be a problem, buttercup. Remember?” Elyza took out a bobby pin from her hair and held it up in front of Alicia as she approached the door confidently. Alicia smiled as Elyza picked the lock with the pin and flung the door open with ease. Was there anything this girl couldn't do?

They entered the house and Elyza raised her gun immediately when she heard a crack from further inside. “Stay behind me. Be quiet.”

Alicia did as she was told and looked around nervously, this was much like one of those scary video games Chris had forced her to play against her will. She wasn't very fond of jumpscares, especially not if they involved real life, and zombies.

Elyza must have noticed how careful Alicia was being, so she made sure to never leave her side as they explored the bottom floor. She found it mostly cute how Alicia got closer to her whenever she heard the slightest sound.

“First floor empty. No walkers, and no Nick.” Elyza said as she lowered her gun and turned to find the stairs to the second floor. She heard a loud groan from upstairs, and Alicia practically jumped her in fright.

“Woah there, calm down scaredycat.” She said with a laugh as Alicia got off of her and straightened out her clothes.

“Sorry. I'm just a little jumpy today I guess.”

“I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Alicia. Now let's go upstairs.”

Alicia nodded and gathered up her courage as she followed Elyza up the stairs, gripping her bat extra hard. 

When they got upstairs the first thing they were greeted with was a walker laying on the floor, legs completely crushed underneath a flipped over table. Elyza got slightly concerned about what the fuck happened here before they came. The walker’s face was bloody, and neither Elyza or Alicia could see any distinct features. Alicia covered her nose at the disgusting smell that was coming from the creature.

“Kill it, please.” Alicia said as she walked around it and distanced herself from the body as much as she could. She watched as Elyza pulled a knife from her pants, and slowly pushed it into the temple of the walker while avoiding it’s mouth as much as possible. 

She heard Elyza whisper something to it as she pulled her knife back out again. 

“Your fight is over.”

Alicia removed her hand from her nose and watched Elyza stand up as she wiped the blood off of her knife using the carpet on the floor. Elyza put the knife back in her pocket and walked into what she presumed was a bedroom. Alicia followed her inside and looked around for any trace of her brother. When she didn't notice anything in particular she exited the room and left Elyza to continue looking through the rest of the floor. 

She walked into a big luxurious bathroom and couldn't help but take some stuff while she was at it. She grabbed a few candles, body lotions, toothpaste and a packet of tampons. She stuffed the things into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She was just about to walk out of the bathroom when she noticed a basket underneath the bathtub, and she decided to look through it.

She pulled it out and was shocked when she saw the contents, it was filled with sex toys. But not just any sex toys, they were all wrapped up and completely new. She blushed when she sorted through the different appliances, imagining the ways they could all be used. She froze when she noticed something unusual at the bottom of the pile, it looked like a regular blue colored dildo, but when she looked closer she saw that it was attached to a band of some sort. Her jaw dropped when she realized that it was a strap-on. 

Now her face was completely flustered, and she couldn't help the images running through her mind. She lifted the toy up and considered taking it with her. Would that be too much? She couldn't make up her mind. 

“Hey, Nick isn't here either. We should probably head out-“ Elyza stopped talking when she saw the scene in front of her. Alicia turned her body to try to cover the basket, but Elyza had already seen it and was now smirking mischievously. “What's that?”

“Nothing. Let's go.” Alicia pushed the basket underneath the bathtub with her foot and stood up hurriedly. She hoped that Elyza would shake it off, but her expression showed no sign of it. Elyza walked over to Alicia and bent down to pull out the basket again, smiling when she saw the contents. Alicia was now leaning against the bathtub and biting her lip.

“Why would you wanna hide this from me, honey? We could have a lot of fun with some of these…” Elyza said in a husky voice, meant to be as seductive as possible. Alicia swallowed as she saw Elyza picking out the very same toy that she had, taking mental notes on how to best use it later. Alicia was partly glad that Elyza was in on it, and partly nervous because she had never used anything else than her own body before. But she was more than willing to give it a try if it was going to be with Elyza.

“What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?” Elyza said as she stood up, holding the blue strap-on proudly. There was absolutely no shame in her voice or her movements, and Alicia couldn't help but admire how open she was. Alicia just nodded in response and Elyza grabbed her backpack to put the toy inside.

“But first things first, we need to continue looking for Nick.” Elyza said as she turned her back on Alicia and walked out of the bathroom. “We can try out our new friend when we get home.” Elyza winked and Alicia felt her heartbeat speeding up again. 

-

They got into the car and continued looking for Nick, now they were just aimlessly driving around hoping they might spot him somewhere. It was a long shot.

Alicia was leaning her head to the side with her eyes closed, trying to take a quick nap but being constantly shook awake because of the bumpy road. She was listening to her calm music again, and Elyza was as well. She shifted her position and tried leaning her head straight back instead, almost drifting off.

Alicia felt something on her shoulder, and opened her eyes to see that Elyza had fallen asleep with her head leaning against her. Alicia couldn't believe how adorable she looked, and she felt slightly ridiculous admitting it, but she felt blessed that she had someone like this in her life right now. Alicia tilted her head and supported it against Elyza's, seeing Elyza smile at the contact. She wasn't sleeping at all, that player.

Alicia laughed it off and tried to catch a few minutes of sleep, succeeding for a moment. 

Elyza listened to Alicia's slow breathing paired with the music in her right ear and couldn't help but wonder what she could have done in her previous life to deserve this, what she could have done in her previous life to deserve Alicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so full of sin. At least I'm not alone, all of you who regularly read this shit are in just as deep as me lol. (Cue "We're All In This Together" from High School Musical)
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought, what you want to see in future chapters, or telling me how much you want Elyza to sit on you.


	8. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walkers have increased quickly in the area and it's impossible to keep living in the beach house. Elyza gets jealous after Ofelia starts flirting with her girl and wants to claim Alicia as her own, so she brings her into Alicia's room when everyone are getting ready to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a kinkfest this turned into. Just some warnings for the more innocent people on here (if there is such a thing), there will be toys, power play, and candles. (Yes, candles.)
> 
> Now I'm just going to bathe in holy water for a couple weeks, see you all in hell

Alicia got out of the car and was greeted by Ofelia standing right outside of the house. She looked slightly concerned but glad to see them. They had found Nick walking down the street a couple of blocks away, being in his own little world as usual. He had gotten a major warning from both Madison and Travis when he got in the car, but they still didn't get a complete explanation to why he had chosen to walk off on his own like that. From the looks of it, he didn't even really know himself.

Alicia walked over to Ofelia when she noticed her worried expression and was about to ask her what was wrong before she started speaking herself.

“Alicia, something bad has happened. Did you guys find Nick?” Her voice was stressed but still managed to be collected.

“Yeah, he's in the truck. What happened?”

“We need to go, we only have about half an hour to get ready.” Now she sounded a bit more tense, and Alicia was confused as to why they had to go, and where to.

“What? Why?” 

“There are several hordes coming this way, and I don't think we can take them all. We have to move away somewhere else as soon as possible.”

Elyza heard the conversation and walked over to them to stand next to Alicia. “That's a shame. I really started to like this place.” She said as she looked at Ofelia, sensing something going on in her head.

Ofelia looked at Elyza and then back to Alicia again before licking her lips. “That leather jacket really does fit you. You look way better in that than your usual hoodies.” She said as Alicia adjusted her position and smiled. Ofelia caught Elyza's eye and saw how that comment seemed to upset her a little. Ofelia decided to push it further and stepped closer to Alicia.

“I didn't notice it before, but you look unusually nice today. Although, you look nice every day.” Ofelia studied Alicia from top to bottom and Alicia had to hold her laughter in at the cheesy compliments. She noticed how Elyza stepped closer to her, Alicia she found this little game very amusing.

“Thank you, Ofelia. I must say, that top looks very good on you too. A little tight maybe, but that just adds to it.” Alicia tried to make her voice as low as possible and she glanced at Elyza next to her.

“Alicia, could you wait inside for me? I'll be right there.” Elyza said with tension in her voice as she stared down Ofelia. Alicia bit the inside of her cheek as she mouthed ‘sorry’ to Ofelia before walking towards the door. 

Ofelia looked at Alicia before turning to the fierce blonde in front of her. Her determined eyes told her that she had just made a big mistake. Ofelia swallowed as she tried to make up any kind of excuse. But Elyza just stepped closer to her, making her back up.

“Don't even think about it. Alicia is mine, understood?”

“Y-yes, I was just kidding.” Ofelia tried to defend herself, realizing how even this small woman could probably end her if she wanted to.

“Better hope so.” Elyza answered as she backed up from Ofelia, to follow Alicia inside the house to show her who she belonged to. 

-

She walked through the hall and into Alicia's room, where she was standing in front of the bed with an apologetic but still amused look on her face.

“Look, Elyza. I was just joking.” She said with a smile as Elyza walked over to her with a determined expression and stood right in front of her. Elyza replaced her jealous face with a more approachable one, and sighed. “I don't feel anything for Ofelia, and you know that.” Alicia said when she realized that Elyza was still grumpy, and she tilted her head to look her in the eyes. “Well, we should pack our stuff and head out…” 

“That can wait. I need to know that you are mine, and nobody else can even dare to look at you the wrong way.” Elyza said possessively and Alicia's jaw almost dropped. Elyza was being completely serious about not wanting Alicia close to anyone else. She saw Elyza scanning her body and felt a rush involuntarily coming over her.

“Elyza, we can't. Not right now.”

“Shh…” Elyza brought a finger up to Alicia's lips and Alicia pushed her hand down while smiling.

“I'm serious. They're waiting for us, babe…”

Elyza reacted strongly to the nickname ‘babe’ and Alicia sighed as she put her foot down. 

“Elyza, we have more important things to do.”

“More important than your own well being?”

Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes. “My well being...” She imitated mockingly. She couldn't deny that she wanted Elyza, and her seductive gaze was probably the only reason she tried to avoid eye contact by looking away. She cursed herself for being on the borderline of caving in already. Elyza's possessive behavior of her was one of the hottest things she had experienced in a long time.

“Come on honey…” Elyza said in her lowest voice, making Alicia shudder as she straightened out her back. Alicia turned her head back to the girl in front of her but wished she didn't when she was met with those wanting blue eyes.

Elyza smiled and looked at her through her eyelashes as she took both of Alicia's hands in her own. She guided Alicia's hands up to her chest, and placed them firmly on her boobs. Alicia was surprised when Elyza pushed her hands further, making her involuntarily grope Elyza's soft breasts.

Alicia cleared her throat and pulled away her hands, trying to shake off the feeling as much as she could as she took a few steps away from Elyza. 

“We have 20 minutes to spare.” Elyza said as she walked up to Alicia again, wrapping her arms around her waist. Alicia was too tired to fight it anymore, so she just let Elyza's hands travel wherever. “That's just enough time to turn you into a writhing mess under my command.”

Alicia swallowed as she felt Elyza's hot breath on her neck and she closed her eyes. She could feel one of Elyza's hands slowly moving down along her stomach, and she was gone. When she remembered the strap-on she found earlier she suddenly forgot all her counter arguments in this case.

“Okay… But be quick… We still have to- ahh” Elyza had succeeded in shutting Alicia up by moving her left hand down her pants, her right one still holding Alicia's waist in place. Alicia hummed as Elyza's hand stroked lightly over the fabric of her underwear, and she begged for more.

“You are mine, Alicia. Nobody else is allowed to think they can get close to you.”

She moved her hips down to create more friction, but Elyza removed her hand and let go of Alicia's body altogether. Alicia was confused for a second before she saw Elyza moving around her, now standing in front of her instead of behind. Elyza took two steps closer and Alicia leaned back as Elyza was only centimeters away from her.

Elyza scanned her from top to bottom and then gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up roughly as Alicia caught on and raised her arms to aid her. When her shirt was off she didn't have time to blink before Elyza had unclasped her bra and tossed both items aside. 

Alicia tried to pull in Elyza for a heated kiss, but Elyza's hand on her ribcage stopped her. 

“No. You only do what I tell you to do, is that clear?” Elyza said as she started rubbing her hand gently over the swell of Alicia's breast. “And after you were all over Ofelia earlier, you owe it to me.”

“I'm all yours.” Alicia stuttered out as she tried to even out her breathing. She was more than willing to do exactly what Elyza wanted her to. But that knowledge didn't keep her from being just as impatient.

“Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you.” Elyza reassured her and Alicia was dying for contact of any kind. The only thing she could bring herself to do was nod, and Elyza's pleased smile told her that it was enough.

Elyza lifted Alicia by the waist and carried her over to the bed. She put her down gently on her back, making sure she didn't feel uncomfortable. Alicia started pulling down her jeans and Elyza climbed up to help her pull them off completely. She then immediately got on top of Alicia to start kissing her neck, her hands roaming all over Alicia's body and finally reaching her underwear. Alicia was speechless and all the gentle touches on her stomach and thighs paired with Elyza’s lips and tongue on her neck made her tilt her head back and sigh.

Elyza pulled down her panties, not getting them further down than half of Alicia's legs since she didn't want to move down her body to reach. She needed to be as close to Alicia as possible, she needed to feel connected. Elyza wanted most of all to pleasure Alicia with her mouth and tongue, but that would bring them too far apart. 

She brought her hand up to Alicia's center and covered her fingers with Alicia's wetness before pushing two of them inside, pumping slowly at first but picking up a faster pace as Alicia's walls got used to it. Alicia closed her eyes and held Elyza close, being slightly bothered by how much clothing she was wearing. But when Elyza's thumb made contact with her clit and started rubbing in slow circles, she forgot about it. 

Alicia moaned when she felt Elyza biting her neck, the pleasure and pain making her see stars. Elyza continued to bite and suck at her skin, moving downward to Alicia's collarbone. She tried to leave as many visible marks as possible, showing anyone who wanted to see that Alicia belonged to her and nobody else. 

Her fingers moved faster and harder, tilting slightly upward with each thrust and making Alicia buck her hips with a scream of pleasure. When Elyza got rougher she also started marking Alicia harder, trying to combine the sensations into one. Alicia's loud moans indicated that she was doing just that.

“God, Elyza. Don't stop…” Alicia pleaded, almost in a whimper as Elyza's free hand tangled into her hair. Elyza could feel Alicia's walls tightening around her fingers and Alicia's breathing getting more uneven and ragged. She finished her off by lightly pinching Alicia's clit, sending her over the edge. Alicia screamed out her name and dug her nails into Elyza's clothed back, Elyza moving her head up to watch her. 

When Alicia started calming down she went in for the kiss, taking Alicia by surprise since she was still in a haze from her orgasm. Their lips crashed together messily but still brought for the same sensation as always. Elyza slowed down her fingers inside Alicia, although still moving steadily. She wasn't done with her quite yet.

“Hold on.” Elyza said as she pulled out her fingers and moved away from Alicia's body, leaving her slightly cold but still excited for more. Elyza walked over to the chair where Alicia had left her backpack, and brought it over to the bed. Alicia got a quick look of her naked body, seeing several purple and red marks all over her chest. Some were hickies, but most were bite marks.

Elyza opened the backpack to pull out the strap-on, but she put it down on the bed when she noticed something else in the bag. She reached in and revealed one of the candles Alicia had taken from the bathroom, and she studied it closer.

“That's just, uh, for decoration.” Alicia said when she thought that Elyza was judging her. But Elyza turned to her with passion in her eyes, looking like she just got an idea of some sort. She turned back to the red candle in her hand and tossed it up in the air, catching it firmly again.

“Do you have a lighter?” Elyza asked as she turned her head back to Alicia on the bed. Alicia looked at her confused and shook herself out of it.

“Uh, yeah. It's on the shelf…” Alicia answered hesitantly, she still had no clue what Elyza was doing. Elyza walked over to the shelf and got the black lighter, sitting down on the edge of the bed before crawling up. She stood up on her knees as she held up the candle in one hand, and the lighter in the other.

“Are you going to light that? Right now?” Alicia said puzzled as Elyza just smiled at Alicia's innocence. She really didn't see where Elyza was going with this.

“Why, don't you want your girl hot?” Elyza answered vaguely and Alicia just looked even more confused than before. She lit the candle and put the lighter down on the covers.

“Elyza, what are you…?” Alicia started before seeing Elyza's seductive expression and thinking she might know what's going on. Elyza moved closer to her, Alicia going through a series of emotions in a matter of seconds. She was turned on beyond compare, but still slightly afraid of what's to come.

Elyza sat down on the top of her thighs, getting a gorgeous view of Alicia's chest and abs. Alicia swallowed and looked at the girl above her, wondering if this was all real life or just a really good dream. Elyza looked at the lit candle in her right hand before taking her left finger and scooping up some of the hot wax. It stung her fingertip, but it was bearable. She then brought her finger down to the skin between Alicia's breasts, waiting a couple of seconds before dragging her finger down slowly leaving a trace of wax down Alicia's body. 

Alicia had never even thought of doing something like this before, and wondered why the fuck she hadn't come up with this idea earlier. The hot substance felt amazing, and it wasn't too painful considering that Elyza had let it dry slightly. But she still knew that she could handle way more than that. 

Elyza looked at Alicia's expression, searching for an answer to if she should continue or not. Alicia nodded when she saw Elyza's questioning look and Elyza didn't waste one more second. She did the same thing as before and dipped her finger beside the flame and then tracing it along the side of Alicia's left breast. Alicia almost moaned at the strange sensation, trying to savor the feeling as much as possible. Elyza then did the same to her other breast, and Alicia could feel her wetness building up quickly between her legs where Elyza was sitting. 

“Yes… Keep going…” She managed to say as Elyza got even closer, and tilted the candle over slightly. They both watched intently as the wax started dripping over the edge, landing on Alicia's stomach without a sound other than Alicia's moans. It burned, but the pain wasn't anything compared to the pleasure. Elyza made sure to move the hot wax around slightly when it hit Alicia's skin, not wanting it to pile up or damage her by drying in one place. She traced her fingers around Alicia's defined muscles, making patterns and massaging lightly.

But soon the sight of Alicia underneath her was just too much, and she could feel that Alicia needed stimulation in other places than her front. Elyza put the candle down on the bedside table, earning a slightly disappointed frown from Alicia.

“Wait.” She said through a smile as she got off of Alicia's legs and sat down on the edge of the bed. She quickly got the strap-on in place around her hips, adjusting the band to fit her tightly. She would have taken off her clothes too if they didn't have such limited time to work with, and she needed to make Alicia feel good as soon as possible anyway.

She climbed back on top of Alicia and saw her laying there with her mouth slightly open, her green eyes dark and wanting. She didn't wait too long before bringing her head down and kissing her again, positioning the toy to her center as she used her tongue to put Alicia in a trance unlike anything else. 

She used her hand to guide the new appendage, still a little unsure about how exactly to do this. But her confidence overpowered it, and she moved inside carefully while watching Alicia's reactions closely. The toy was way bigger than her fingers, so she had to make sure it didn't hurt Alicia.

“Is that okay?” Elyza asked as she pushed in further, and Alicia hummed in response. She smiled and continued pushing in, watching Alicia tilt her head back into the pillows and buck her hips up. When she was fully inside she pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in earning a glorious moan from Alicia. 

“Harder…” She basically whispered out, making Elyza smile even more. 

“As you wish.” 

She got the hang of this thing pretty quickly and started thrusting her hips faster, making Alicia moan with every single push. The toy even created some friction onto her own clit through her pants, but just barely. It was enough to make her motivated to be just a bit rougher in her movements. 

“Elyza, oh god.” She said through staggered breathing as she once again dug her nails into Elyza's back and tried to bring her in closer. Elyza responded by leaning down and kissing Alicia again, hearing Alicia moan into her mouth. She sped up and was forced to break the kiss since Alicia was moving around too much underneath her. 

She obviously couldn't feel if Alicia was close or not, but she could tell by the way her legs started to be more restless and how the muscles around her stomach tightened. Alicia curved her back and screamed out as her second orgasm hit her with force, being even stronger than the last. She came loudly and Elyza helped her ride it out, taking pride in how she could turn Alicia into a moaning mess whenever she wanted to and felt like Alicia needed it.

They both slowed down their movements and Alicia tried to catch her breath. Elyza pulled out and sat up next to Alicia, taking the strap-on off of her and putting it on the bed.

“Are you even real?” Alicia breathed out as she was still laying down, completely exhausted. Elyza laughed as she crawled up to Alicia and bit her lip when she saw Alicia's torso.

“Oh fuck.” She said as she traced her fingers very carefully across bruised skin that was also partly covered in candle wax. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, you dork.” Alicia said as she tried to sit up, leaning against the headboard of the bed as she looked Elyza in the eyes. “I'm going to need a really thorough shower though.” She continued with a laugh as Elyza got closer to her and kissed her gently again.

“… Mind if I join you?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually reached my word goal of 3k for once lmao)
> 
> Well, that was amazing to write. I made sure to include what was requested, because I'm one hell of a people pleaser. And the opportunity for Alicia to have a candle was kink was too hilarious to miss out on, I just couldn't keep myself from including that too. (Also, did you catch the Rent references?)
> 
> We will also probably see more of Fish in the next chapter, I can't wait for /even more/ of jealous Elyza when Alicia starts giving more attention to Fish. Spoiler alert: It's gonna be adorable as hell.


	9. New Places, New Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get ready to leave, and Alicia has to convince everyone to keep her puppy without messing things up even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll try to get a more consistent updating schedule, since it's the only thing people are messaging me about nowadays xp 
> 
> I'm thinking every three days, or maybe every two days. I can't decide. I definetely love writing this, and upcoming chapters are all I can fantasize about when I have free time lmao

“Girls, are you all set?” Madison knocked on the door to Alicia's room but got no response. “Hello? We need to leave. Hurry up.” She turned away from the closed door and walked down the hall before getting stopped by the bathroom door swinging open, almost walking straight into it. She backed up and saw Alicia walking out of the bathroom all dressed, drying her wet hair with a towel.

“There you are. You have packed right? And where's Elyza?” 

Alicia turned around and stopped drying her hair. “Uh, yeah, I packed everything I need. And Elyza is…” She turned her head when Elyza walked out of the bathroom as well, smiling when she saw Madison.

“Hi! We ready to go?” She said a little too cheerfully as her messy blonde hair bounced around her face. Alicia gave her a hopeless look and Elyza caught that as a sign to tone it down. 

Madison looked at both of them and giggled as she tried covering her knowing smile with her hand. Alicia gave her the most vicious of looks as Madison cleared her throat and started walking towards the living room again. “Yeah. We leave right now.” She said as she walked by the girls and looked at them over her shoulder. “I like that shirt on you, Alicia.” She said teasingly and Alicia immediately looked down. She saw in horror that she had accidentally put on Elyza's shirt, and then turned to Elyza herself who was grinning.

“I like it on you too. And I think I'll keep this one for myself, even though it's a little tight around my chest.” She stretched out the fabric of the colorful shirt she was wearing, which belonged to Alicia. Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe she didn't notice them taking each other's shirts when they got dressed.

She looked at Elyza again, she was still smiling like a dork. “Would you stop making that face please? You're embarrassing.”

Elyza just shook her head and smiled even wider. She was still in a state of light euphoria and the fact that it got on Alicia's nerves was just a bonus. She loved messing with her.

“You should have thought of that before you nailed me to the wall of the shower.” Elyza said teasingly and Alicia raised her eyebrows in warning and shushed her. “And before you turned the water to just slightly above the regular temperature, and told me to ‘stand still’ while you rewarded me for doing such a good job earlier.” Alicia was now looking around frantically and hoped to god that nobody was in reach to hear them.

“Shut up! Do you want everyone in here to hear you?” Alicia was now blushing as Elyza leaned against the doorframe and tilted her head.

“I'm pretty sure they've already heard some things. It was hard keeping my voice down in there.” Elyza continued as Alicia bit down. “Sorry, Buttercup. What I meant to say was; thank you.” Elyza said with the same dopey grin and Alicia face palmed.

“Yeah, ok, you're welcome. Now let's go!” Alicia said hurriedly as she grabbed Elyza's arm and pulled her with her through the hall. She could feel Elyza's eyes on her even as they walked and she rolled her eyes again but couldn't help the smile that creeped up on her naturally. She decided in that moment to keep Elyza's shirt on for the rest of the day.

They met Chris in the hall and the first thing he did was gaze at the newly washed Elyza with messy wet hair and that refreshing smile. He trailed his eyes down her body and stopped at her chest, where her breasts where almost pushed out through the small shirt’s v-neck. Elyza didn't seem to notice the sudden attention, she was still looking admiringly at the side of Alicia's face where they stood. 

Alicia gripped Elyza's hand a little harder and moved closer by reflex. Elyza wondered why she stopped as she looked around to face Chris standing there, speechless. 

“Hi!” Elyza said as she returned the hand squeeze to Alicia and lit up again. She liked Chris more than the other family members, maybe because he shared several of her interests and didn't try to steal Alicia like Ofelia seemed to do. And she hadn't even really spoken to Nick properly.

“…Hello.” Chris answered as he forced himself to look back up at Elyza's face again. By now Elyza realized what he was doing, and why Alicia seemed so touchy by her side all of a sudden. She smiled to herself as she imagined what Alicia must be thinking, and she decided to give her a little payback for earlier. Not that she wanted to annoy Alicia even more, but mostly because she hoped to relive the same kind of experience they just shared in the shower once again today. …If she was that lucky.

Elyza looked at Chris who looked slightly uncomfortable by now, and she licked her lips as she twirled some of her hair between her fingers. Chris's eyes widened and Elyza bit her bottom lip lightly. Jackpot.

“Elyza, come on. We need to get our bags.” Alicia said while not leaving Chris's gaze for a second, before turning to see Elyza staring at Chris with almost the same expression as Chris himself. There was no doubt she was doing this solely because of what she did with Ofelia earlier today, and she suddenly regretted doing just that. Elyza then looked back at Alicia with a challenging look, as to say ‘two people can play this game, bitch.’

“What was that?” Elyza teased and Alicia shook her head demeaningly. 

“Let's go, babe.” Alicia said as she side eyed Chris who looked like he just got punched in the gut. He looked disappointed but also disgustingly curious. Elyza laughed as she gave in to Alicia and started walking towards their packed bags in front of the door. Travis opened the door from outside as they put on their outerwear, preparing to leave.

“Good, we need to hurry now. Grab your things and get to the car as fast as you can.” He said before disappearing again, leaving the door open.

-

When they were all crammed up in the car Alicia allowed herself to breathe out. The backseat was originally meant for two people, but they managed to fit Alicia, Elyza and Ofelia in there anyway. The two middle seats of the car were taken by Chris and Nick as usual.

Alicia was still feeling a little protective of Elyza after Chris had been staring like that, almost drooling if Alicia could describe it herself. She was sitting in the middle seat between Elyza and Ofelia, since Elyza had insisted on definitely not sitting next to Ofelia for what could be hours of driving. Alicia put her head on Elyza's shoulder and relaxed while closing her eyes.

“Eww, Alicia your hair is still wet.” Elyza said as she tried pushing her away to no avail.

“Deal with it.” Alicia said as she pretended to fall asleep, not responding to any of Elyza's pleads for her to ‘get off, you're making my shirt damp. Alicia, I'm serious. Come on.’

Elyza gave up and sighed while thinking she might as well make the best of the situation. She took some of her own hair in her hand and whipped it lightly on Alicia's face, splashing her with the wet strands. Alicia scrunched up her nose and jerked away from a laughing Elyza. 

“Ugh, really!?” She said as she wiped her face with her hand and turned to look at a very pleased Elyza averting her gaze to stare out of the window instead. Alicia shook her head and leaned over to Elyza to do the same to her as revenge. She watched as her brown hair hit Elyza square in the face and she did a slow blink while turning her head to face her.

“Oh it's on, Buttercup.” Elyza said as she stared down a giggling Alicia before starting to tickle her stomach where she sat. Alicia gasped and tried to focus on breathing while bending over laughing. 

“Stop! Elyza, oh my god!” She said as Elyza was noticing that everyone had turned to watch what was going on in the backseat. Alicia tried to push away Elyza's hands when she felt a shot of pain close to her ribs when Elyza's fingers hit one of her sore spots from this morning. “Ow, Elyza please!” She screamed out as Elyza looked at her confused before instantly pulling away her hands in shock. 

“Oh my god. Alicia, I forgot. I'm so sorry.” Elyza said as she pulled her hands even closer to herself and Alicia giggled at her sudden change of heart.

“It's fine, I- I'm fine.” Alicia said as she laughed at Elyza's worried expression. “Really, you didn't hurt me Elyza.” She said as she rubbed the sore area and Elyza looked at her as to ask, ‘But, are you really sure?’ Alicia stopped giggling when she saw that Elyza's expression didn't change, and she looked at her closely. “I'm okay.” She reassured one last time since Elyza looked so very sorry still. 

Alicia didn't know how to show her affection publicly without revealing too much, so she just tried to smile and put her head on Elyza's shoulder again. This time Elyza let her.

She intertwined their fingers and felt Elyza pulling her closer. After a few minutes of endearing looks and giggles, Alicia suddenly dropped the smile and looked out of the window on her left. “Hey, stop the car.” She said as she stretched over Elyza to see clearer. Elyza couldn't help but smile at Alicia basically laying across her lap.

Travis slowed down and looked at Alicia in the rear view mirror. “Why?” He asked as he kept driving, slightly concerned.

“Fish.” Alicia said vaguely and Elyza stopped smiling too. Everyone in the car turned to look at her confusedly and Elyza looked out of the window.

“Alicia, what are you talking about?” Madison said as Travis stopped the car at the side of the road.

“Our, I mean, my dog. He's a stray, please you have to let me keep him. He has nowhere else to go.” Alicia said as she leaned back in her seat and looked pleadingly at her parents in the front seats. “We found him in that house over there, that's where we stayed yesterday. Please, he's harmless. He won't be much trouble, I'll take care of him.” 

Madison and Travis shared a partly concerned and partly annoyed look before both sighing in unison. Madison put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

“You, you found a dog?” She said, almost as if she didn't believe it. But at the same time it was definitely something Alicia would do. Alicia nodded frantically and tried to look as desperate and convincing as possible. 

Elyza swallowed and sat idly, watching the exchange. A part of her definitely wanted Madison to say ‘no, absolutely not.’ But the most prominent part of her wanted Alicia to be happy and get to keep this little bastard, even if he was going to be hard to handle sometimes.

Everyone sat silent for a few seconds, before Madison broke the silence again.

“Where is it now?” She asked defeated as Alicia lit up and pointed.

“He's still in the house, we made sure he didn't escape when we left. Thank you so much mom, you won't regret it!” Alicia said exasperated and Elyza breathed out next to her.

Madison sighed. “I hope so.”

“I'll get him, hold on.” Alicia said as she undid her seatbelt and stood up, Elyza doing the same. 

“I'll come with you. You won't be able to carry him on your own anyway.” Elyza said sassily as she opened the car door and left for the garden of the house, followed closely by Alicia.

The car door was slammed shut and everyone in the car sighed.

“Who in their right mind would take in a stray dog in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?” Chris said as he adjusted in his seat and looked out of the window to see Alicia and Elyza almost running towards the doors of the house.

“Alicia.” Ofelia answered.

-

Alicia opened the door and jumped in, taking her seat in the middle again. She smiled at Ofelia before reaching out her hands to grab Fish from Elyza who was standing outside, struggling to hold the energetic pup properly.

“Take him, take him.” She said as Fish kicked and tried to bite her. Alicia laughed and gripped around his body to carry him inside. Elyza backed up once she was rid of him and tried to clean the dirt off of her shirt. “Ugh, you just had to step in a puddle before I could get a hold of you, you little demon.” 

Alicia put Fish in her lap and everyone turned around to look at him curiously. Ofelia lit up and reached out the back of her hand to introduce herself to Fish who happily licked it, making Ofelia laugh.

Alicia tried to hold Fish in place as Elyza sat down next to her and closed the car door.

Nick looked at Fish and then at Alicia. “He's so big. I thought you said he was just a puppy?”

“He is.” Alicia said, keeping herself from saying ‘he's gonna get even bigger.’ 

Madison cleared her throat and turned around completely to look at the backseat. “Okay. This is how it's gonna be, Alicia. You will take full responsibility of this dog, and everything he decides to do. You will make sure he has everything he needs, and make sure you don't get tired of caring for him after the first week.”

“Yes. I’m gonna do all of that. I promise he won't be in the way.” Alicia answered as she petted Fish who laid down on his belly in her lap. 

“Plus, she won't be all alone. I'll help as much as I can.” Elyza said as she tried reaching for Fish to stroke his head but retracting her hand when Fish growled at her. Alicia looked at her with gratitude as Travis started the car and Fish got slightly scared.

“Alicia dear, I hope you understand that we will probably not be able to keep him for too long either. I don't want you to be heartbroken if we have to…”

“Mom. It won't come to that, I'll make sure that he behaves properly. It's all on me, you don't have to worry.”

Chris turned around in his seat with a neutral expression. “What's his name?”

Alicia enjoyed the normal question that wasn't tinted with concern like the rest. “His name is Fish. Or well, we named him that. He didn't have a collar or anything else with a label on it when we found him.”

“What kind of a name is that for a dog?” Nick said amused as he looked out of the window. Alicia shook it off and returned to snuggling with Fish as they drove around the neighborhood. Travis and Madison both wondered how they came to agree to this whole arrangement as they were on the lookout for walkers along the road. 

-

They saw a few walkers in smaller groups, before the road was completely blocked once they turned around a corner.

There were walkers everywhere, and no way around.

“What do we do?” Travis asked as he slowed down the car to make as little noise as possible. Everyone looked around and Alicia swore that Fish could sense something was wrong.

Madison picked up her phone and looked at the map. “We could turn right, but that would extend the drive by another three hours before we get out of town. We need to get through here somehow.”

The atmosphere was tense, and nobody seemed to know exactly how to do just that.

Chris looked out of the window and leaned forward. “We could ram them.”

“This isn't an action movie Chris, that's a terrible idea.” Alicia said as she tried to calm down Fish who was getting slightly nervous in her lap.

Elyza got out her gun and held it in her hand with a determined expression. “I got it. I've taken bigger hordes before.” Everyone turned around in awe.

“Elyza, are you sure? I don't think that's-“

“Trust me Alicia. I can do this, and we don't have much of a choice, do we?” Elyza reloaded her gun and held it up, showing off.

Alicia bit her lip. “Just be careful, okay?” 

“I'll be fine. I'm not ready to go just yet.” Elyza said with a wink, and Alicia couldn't help but be charmed through her worry. Her sense of humor was so dark but still enlightening somehow.

Some of the walkers had noticed the car and were slowly making their way over. Elyza cleared her throat and stretched out her neck to the sides, making Alicia giggle.

“When I get out, I want you to drive over to that white building to the right, and wait. Don't interfere.” Elyza said confidently and opened the car door. Before getting out of the car she put a hand on Alicia's thigh and smiled. Alicia watched her exiting and couldn't help but get even more worried than before. She knew that Elyza could probably even do this in her sleep, but that knowledge didn't help much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers??? (I'm kidding, don't kill me.)
> 
> Currently writing the scene where Elyza takes out the zombies, and I've never loved a fictional character more. Seriously. And who knows, maybe Alicia will get to show off some of her own fighting skills too?
> 
> I need to get some opinions from y'all, comment below:  
> \- Where should they end up? I'm really liking the idea of camping...  
> \- Should I write the shower scene and post it on the side? I didn't add it to this chapter because I didn't really have the time.  
> \- How should the rest find out about Alicia and Elyza? Get creative, my muses.


	10. Preparing For Late Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets rid of the horde blocking their way, and they come across a breathtaking location on their way out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long, migraines - you feel me?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter could be perceived as a little boring since it's mostly just set up for the upcoming few. I actually have chapters planned out for once, and I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you all!

Everyone sat quietly in the car as Elyza walked over to the giant horde of walkers, especially Alicia who just realized how horribly this whole thing could go if Elyza made a single tiny mistake. She bit her lip and watched Elyza's back when she passed a car on the street, stopping by its side before picking up a crowbar on the ground. She gripped the crowbar tightly and swung it into one of the windows on the car, making every single walker turn to look at her. Alicia's jaw dropped and her heart rate went up slightly.

Elyza dropped the crowbar on the ground and faced the walkers coming for her. She picked up her gun and aimed at the closest one, before pressing the trigger and sending a perfect shot straight through it’s head. She changed her direction and continued firing, walkers dropping to the ground with only microseconds between each fall. Elyza then turned around and motioned with her free arm towards the car and then the white building she mentioned earlier. Travis started the car again and drove away slowly towards the house. Alicia watched Elyza taking out the walkers as the car moved a few meters away from the scene. 

Fish jumped out of her lap to sit next to the window, putting his paws on the inside of the car door to see out. Alicia turned in her seat to see better, worried sick but still very impressed by the display. Elyza kicked her leg up to kick a walker in the ribs, making it fall over taking another one down with it. The were now only about five walkers standing, but several laying on the ground motionless. Elyza took a step forward and placed her heel on the laying walker’s stomach before shooting it. After doing this she looked up towards the car and smiled, hoping that Alicia was watching. The second walker had now started crawling towards Elyza, but she ignored it to take care of the standing ones first.

She backed up from them and walked backwards slowly, clearly boasting because of how slow they were compared to her. She laughed as she easily avoided their reaching hands and teased by nudging one on the chest and then jumping back. The five walkers were struggling to get past each other and stumbling on their own feet.

Alicia wanted to scream at her for being so reckless and to just finish them off already, but she still enjoyed watching her like this. And besides, she didn't look like she was in any particular danger.

“Is that all you got? Come on, put up a fight!” She yelled at the walkers, making them more attracted to the sounds and thus making an effort to move faster. Elyza smiled and turned around a car, then stepping on a big rock and jumping on top of the roof of the vehicle. 

“What is she doing?” Alicia said under her breath as she watched closely.

“Putting on a show.” Nick replied as he moved even closer to the window.

Elyza stood up straight on top of the car’s roof and aimed for the closest walkers head, the bullet going straight through and hitting a second one behind the first. Elyza seemed very pleased with this as she shot the three remaining walkers without blinking before they could reach her. Alicia breathed out as all the walkers were laying on the ground and Elyza put the gun back in her holster. She jumped down from the car and started walking over to the truck again, Alicia opening the car door to smile at her and let her back in. 

But Elyza only made it a few meters before she was stopped, tripping over one of the dead bodies and quickly regaining her balance. Alicia laughed and so did Elyza, until she was stopped a second time. This time she didn't trip though, a walker had gripped her ankle and it’s hand was way stronger than it looked. It was the one she had thought she would “deal with later” but forgot about. 

“Shit.” She said as she tried to kick her leg out and shake it off, but instead lost her balance and fell. Alicia quickly got out of the car and rushed over.

“Alicia, get back. I got this.” Elyza said as she viciously kicked the walker’s head with her free foot, making it turn around almost all the way on it’s neck. She grimaced at it and reached for her gun. She pulled it out and was just about to fire a shot, when all she heard was a clicking sound. Out of bullets, typical. She almost rolled her eyes at the outcome before realizing how serious the situation just got. She felt a slight panic and regretted not bringing her second gun out here. Why of all reasons did she leave it in the car? How stupid could she be?

When Elyza got lost in thought she was brought back by the walker pulling her in, and she screeched when it tried to bite her leg. She had no idea what to do now. She jerked away her leg as far as she could but the walker still had his hand around her boot, and was not letting go.

As she was about to have a panic attack she closed her eyes and heard a loud thud, and she carefully opened her eyes when the grip around her leg loosened. She saw Alicia leaning down next to her, and the walker drop dead in front of her. Alicia's bat was covered in the blood belonging to it. Elyza exhaled and put a hand on her forehead, trying to take in what just happened.

“I can't believe you had to save me again.” She said humorously as Alicia reached out her hand for her to take. She pulled Elyza up from the ground and sighed.

“Are you okay?” Alicia asked as Elyza stretched out her body and tried her best to seem strong again. 

“Yeah. I'm such an idiot to have left my other gun, huh? I'm really lucky you were there.” 

“You scared me half to death. Don't put yourself in danger like that, I'm gonna have a heart attack.”

“I'll try my best, Buttercup.” Elyza responded with a wink before taking Alicia's hand and starting to walk back to the car. Alicia let go of her hand discreetly, hoping that Elyza would understand that she didn't want to raise suspicion amongst the others. She wasn't ready to announce them just yet.

They got back into the car and Elyza sat down and noticed everyone's glares. 

“What? Do I have blood on my face or something?” 

Chris shook his head and continued staring. Ofelia was speechless where she sat with Fish in her lap, but Nick seemed intrigued. “Dude. That was hardcore, can you teach me?” He said like a proper fanboy and Elyza smiled.

“Jesus Christ.” Was all Madison could say as Travis started the car again. Elyza enjoyed the attention as much as possible and ignored Alicia's eye roll. Elyza bit her lip as she cuddled up to Alicia and put her head on her chest. Alicia enjoyed the irony of her being this adorable after mercilessly killing a horde of walkers a few minutes ago. She pulled her in closer and glared at Chris who quickly turned his head back to look forward. 

-

They continued the car ride for about an hour before Fish started yelping in Ofelia’s lap. He looked stressed and kept pacing around even though Ofelia did her best to calm him down. Everyone were getting gradually annoyed and Alicia held out her hands for Ofelia to hand Fish over to her instead, hoping that he would be calmer with her. Fish jumped over to her and Alicia huffed out by how heavy he was. She held him for a few minutes but he was getting restless either way.

“What's wrong with him?” Elyza asked as Fish turned his head to look Alicia in the eyes. Alicia furrowed her brow and asked herself the same question.

“I have no idea. He seems worried.” She tried petting his back but he was still making little sounds of discomfort and looked at her pleadingly. She wanted to tell Fish, “what the hell do you want?” 

“Maybe he needs to go.” Elyza said as Fish turned to her and kept his paws moving. Alicia realized that this was very likely the case, and told Travis to pull over quickly. They had now entered a small forest and were driving on a very bumpy and uneven road. Travis stopped the car when the road widened and Elyza opened the door, Fish running outside immediately. 

“I'll keep an eye on him.” Elyza said as she exited the car with Fish, making sure to bring her second gun (with extra bullets this time) just in case. Fish ran inside the forest and Elyza got worried that he might run off.

“Hold on, I can't run that fast!” She said to the dog as she hurried after Fish stopped at an oak tree. He lifted his leg and Elyza looked away as she leaned on a tree next to it. The forest was beautiful, everything was covered in green and yellow leaves, and the sun was blasting. Elyza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that smelled like summer.

She turned around the tree after a minute or so but was shocked by what she saw. Fish was gone.

“Oh fuck. Where are you, little demon?” She said in a low voice to make sure the others couldn't hear her from the car. She walked around the area but didn't see Fish anywhere. She sighed and noticed a lake, thinking that maybe he had gone for a sip of water… or something. She really had no experience with dogs at all.

Elyza walked over rocks and gravel towards the lake, and was taken aback by how gorgeous the sight was. The water was relatively clear for a lake in the middle of the forest, and there were blooming flowers lining the area. The lake was way bigger than she thought, and she could barely see to the other side. She was interrupted in her gazing by something stroking her leg, and was relieved to see Fish there.

“There you are. I should put a leash on ya.” She said as she leaned down and picked up the struggling animal. “Hey, calm down. I wanna do this even less than you do. But you have to cooperate with me right now.” 

She managed to hold him in place and started walking back towards the car. She was met halfway by Alicia.

“What's taking so long?” She asked as Fish lit up at the sight of her and started straining even more in Elyza's arms. Alicia reached out and took Fish to his delight. “Woah.” Alicia said as she looked over Elyza's shoulder with wide eyes. She had noticed the view, and was just as shocked as Elyza.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Elyza said as she turned to look once again at the slowly setting but still bright sun behind her. It was breathtaking indeed.

“This is such a wonderful place. I wonder if we could stay here.” Alicia said as she continued staring and got a weird look from Elyza.

“Really? It's very open, we would be vulnerable here.” She said as she considered the idea. It was a great location after all, but maybe more of a weekend camping sorta hideout. Not ideal for the apocalypse.

“I guess, but it would be worth it. We could even go swimming if the water isn't too cold…” Alicia walked over to the edge of the lake, making Fish huddle closer since he didn't want to fall in.

“Well, now that I think about it…” Elyza said with a giggle and Alicia turned to smile and shake her head.

Suddenly Alicia opened her mouth and looked like she just got an idea. “We have tents in the truck! Three of them, I told mom it wouldn't be an unnecessary purchase.” Her voice sounded so excited, Elyza couldn't help but smile. “We could camp out here. That would be so amazing!” She said as she looked to Fish who seemed to enjoy himself even though he couldn't understand a word.

“It does seem kinda deserted, I haven't seen a walker for miles. It's not such a bad idea to be honest…” 

“It's perfect! We just need to convince the others.” Alicia said as she started walking back to the car with Fish in her arms still. Elyza walked behind her through the wilderness and back to the open road. 

Alicia put Fish down and opened the car door. “Everyone, come look at this.” She said as she backed away again. Everyone looked confusedly at her before coming out of the car hesitantly.

“What?” Ofelia asked as she closed the car door behind her and walked over. 

“There's the most beautiful place just through the forest right here. There's a lake, and a ground perfect for placing tents. I was thinking… that maybe we could stay here.” Alicia said as she tried her best to convince everyone to consider. 

Chris walked over to them and leaned on the side of the car. “A forest? Isn't that kinda dangerous?” 

Elyza stepped in and decided that she was with Alicia on this one. “It would be, but there's nothing here. Not a single walker, and not a single person. It's safe.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” She said with a bit of an attitude as Alicia waved for everyone to follow her when she walked towards the lake again.

“I'll stay here and watch the car.” Travis said as he stood exhausted while watching them disappear behind trees. Madison was kinda excited, it had been long since she had been camping with the whole family. And back then they weren't really this big of a family either. She was glad she decided to buy those tents.

When they passed the last curve literally everyone stopped in their tracks to look. Alicia loved how awestruck they all were, this plan was working well. 

“This is massive. What a view.” Nick said as he walked closer to the lake and leaned down to feel the water. It was cold, but bearable.

Chris and Ofelia joined him in exploring the area as Elyza, Alicia and Madison stood and watched the sunset. Madison was smiling widely, this could be the perfect opportunity for some well deserved relaxation.

“And you're sure this is safe?” She said as she turned to Elyza who was looking more at Alicia than the sunset. And in turn Alicia was looking more at Fish playing with a stick on the ground.

“Trust me, as long as we set up a proper camp and don't make too much noise, we'll be fine. This could actually be a safer place than most cities nowadays if we play our cards right.”

“Sounds good to me. I prefer a quiet countryside than a town filled with dead people.”

“Same here.” Elyza said as she laughed at Alicia throwing the stick for Fish to fetch but accidentally making it land in the water. “You have horrible technique. Let me show you.” She walked over to Alicia and Madison turned to go back to Travis and tell him that they were staying here.

Elyza walked over to Alicia and got a new stick from the ground. Fish was standing on the edge of the lake, staring at the lost stick floating a few meters away. For a second Elyza wondered why he didn't just jump in, most dogs would… right?

“Look at this.” Elyza said as she threw the stick the opposite way, Fish immediately changing direction to run after it. It landed in a bush and Fish practically dove inside to catch it. Everyone laughed and Alicia called for Fish to retrieve it, which he did happily. Alicia had to struggle to get the stick out of his mouth, he was very strong for such a little dog. When Alicia finally got the stick out she stood up and saw Fish sitting down by reflex. This made her wonder what else he had been taught, and she wanted to try some things out.

“I wonder what commands he knows. He seems trained.” She said as she held the stick behind her back and told Fish to lay down. He did exactly that and waited for a reward on the dirty ground. Alicia tossed him the stick and he excitedly started chewing on it like a bone.

“He's so cute! I'm never letting him go.” Alicia said as she hunched down and started playing tug of war with the stick. Elyza sat down on a large rock next to them and watched, it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Maybe it was the warm weather or setting sun that influenced her thinking, but in this moment she felt nothing but love and admiration.

“Kids, help us carry everything!”

It was Madison's voice coming from the truck, she had been convinced that they were staying here. Her tone said that there was no arguing, not that anyone else felt like leaving this place anyway. 

“Elyza, can you hold Fish for me so he doesn't interrupt?” Alicia held Fish in place while everyone started walking back towards the car. Fish was very eager to follow them and see what they were doing.

“No way, you hold him. I can carry more than you anyway.” Elyza said as she stood up and followed the others.

“True.” Alicia responded, watching Elyza walking away. 

This was going to be amazing, she could just feel it. Staying in a place like this is perfect for them. There are so many opportunities to be discovered around here, and she could swear the pile of rocks over by the cliff has been a fireplace once. It wouldn't take much to get it lit again if she could gather enough dry wood. And with the current weather, that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Elyza. I am in love with Fish. I am in love with Lexark.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting everybody! I really do appreciate every comment and message I get, so please tell me your opinions, feedback, what you want me to write etc!


End file.
